We All Fall Down
by basketballchick13
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke finally reunite after three months of being apart, but is Clarke ready to face her demons with him? In Polis, Octavia and Lincoln face the scariest adventure life has to offer- parenthood. Raven and Wick work with Abby to make Camp Jaha stable. When disaster hits all of them, some very unexpected visitors come to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story for The 100. I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Clarke POV**

I was officially lost.

Wasn't that my whole goal? I wanted to go somewhere that no one would find me, neither the Grounders or my own people. There was this idea I had that not facing my problems would make them go away. But the farther I walked into the forest, the more lost I got, the more I realized that my demons were going to follow me wherever I went. Never again would I be alone, those faces of Mount Weather would haunt me for the rest of my life.

_It's your fault Cage, _I thought. _We all could have lived. You made me do this, we had no other choice. _

I sat down on the ground and leaned my back on a tree. Sleep had evaded me for the last two nights. The first night I slept, all I could see were the faces of the kids lying on the floor of the bunker. Mothers, just like mine, were holding their children even after death. Jasper's face after Maya died was probably the worst- I might as well have killed one of our own. After that night, I decided that I didn't deserve to sleep. But biology was starting to take over my body and it was just a matter of time until I naturally collapsed of exhaustion.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the stars. The stars turned into the bursts of light that had been the 300 bodies they had floated back up on the Ark in order to make more time for the rest of the people. Pulling my eyes away from the stars, I looked into the forest. At first all I could see were the glowing plants, but that turned into a replay of the drone strike of Lexa's village. If I closed my eyes, all I could see was Maya's face. Not only were the memories engrained in my mind, my vision was being taken over as well.

A stick broke under something's foot. Animal? Human? To be honest, humans scared me much more than animals did. An animal might kill me, but they wouldn't drag it out for their own pleasure like a human might. I reached for my gun and clicked the safety off, getting it ready to aim.

The intrudor jumped out of range of my gun as soon as he saw it.

"Shit, Clarke, careful where you point that thing."

Standing before me was the last person I would have expected to come across or to find me.

"Lincoln?"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Look, you're going to have to tell my mom or Bellamy or Octavia or whoever sent you out here to find me that I'm not back," I said apologetically.

"Actually...Lexa and I made a deal," he said.

I looked over at him for an explanation.

"When I went back, I brought back Cage's head," he explained. "For that, Lexa said that she wouldn't kill me for betraying her again. But, she told me if I could find you and convince you to come back to Ton DC with me, then she'll let me and Octavia back."

Lexa.

Her betrayal had played over and over in my mind. Of course I was angry, I had the right to be. But given the same chance? I probably would have taken the same deal. She had betrayed me to save dozens of her people. I, on the other hand, had committed mass murder in order to save mine. Both of us had put our people first before our own personal morals. How could I blame her for something that I had done as well?

"Interesting proposal," I said. "And how could I refuse you after everything that you've done for me and my people?"

"I can't and won't force you to come with me," he said. "And I'm not going to guilt trip you either. It's your choice, but I'm not sure how long you'll survive out here on my own."

"No, I guilt trip myself into doing things," I assured him. "This is never going to go away, is it?"

He was silent for a few minutes, pondering what to say to me. Lincoln was someone that everyone stopped to listen when he spoke because everything that came out of his mouth was something important- and usually right. I was anxious to see what he would say about all of this. If anyone knew how to deal with identity issues, it would be the Grounder that fell in love with one of the Sky People, the Reaper that came back from the dead, and the man who had questioned the ways of his people since he was a child.

"You had no other choice, Clarke," he said.

It was like a broken record player. Those words being repeated over and over by everyone.

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying," I muttered. "But the guilt. It's going to eat me from the inside out. My sleep will be haunted by nightmares for the rest of my life. My own mother will never look at me the same."

It felt nice talking to someone other than myself or the people I had murdered. Even if Lincoln was the last person I had pictured talking about this to. Or maybe I was just insane and Lincoln was just a hallucination.

"Guilt is something that we all have to live with," he said. "But we still have to keep on living. You are one of the main reasons that your people and my people haven't slaughtered each other already. With you, the alliances are shaky, but without you? It won't last more than a week or two."

Personally, I thought that he was just exaggerating, but he was right. After everything that I had worked for in order to secure the alliance, I was obligated to see it through. We'd killed the Mountain Men, but after Lexa's betrayal who was to say that our original treaty was still in place? I was the only one with a connection to both leaders- with Lexa's feelings and the chancelor being my own mother.

"Do you think our people will ever truly get along, other than just for the sake of us not killing each other off?" I asked.

"I think there's going to be animosity for a long time. A month ago we were in a full on war. We can't go from that to being best friends in that short period of time. But I think Octavia and I and then you and Lexa have shown that there's hope."

His voice was contradictory- full of ambition, but weighed down by doubt. He sounded exactly how I felt.

I tried to resist my yawn, but I couldn't.

"My father always used to tell me that once you're tired enough, you'll be in such a deep sleep that the nightmares can't get you," he told me.

"I'm fine-

"You need to sleep, Clarke," he said, cutting me off. "The decisions you need to face will be much easier to make when you're delirous from exhaustion."

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't in the forest anymore.

I was in a building made of stone. It wasn't one of ours- it was definitely a Grounder tent. I must have been pretty out of it if Licoln had been able to carry me all the way to Ton DC without waking me up.

I could hear the familiar shouts of Grounders training outside. What were they training for? Were they preparing to go to battle with my people again? Did they even know that all of the Mountain Men were dead? Maybe they were just so used to this way of life that they would never stop training until they died.

Someone entered the room. That someone was Lexa.

"You're awake," she said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," I croaked, still dehydrated from not drinking water in two days. "What is this place?"

"This is your new home if you want, Clarke," she said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so happy to see that I got so much positive feedback 3 Thanks to everyone that reivewed, followed and favorited my story. Of course there will be Bellarke, I won't make you guys wait too long. **

**I'm going to switch between Clarke and Octavia because they're the two main characters in my two biggest plot lines. **

* * *

**Octavia's POV**

"So what's this secret deal that you made with Lexa?" I asked Lincoln.

Despite the fact that Indra had stripped my status as her second, and the fact that Lexa had banned Lincoln again, he had struck a deal with Lexa to let me and him back after he brought her Cage's head. He still hadn't told me the details yet, but I was going to find out sooner or later whether it was from him or not.

"She told me that if I could find Clarke and convince her to come back, we would be _forgiven," _he scoffed at the word 'forgiven'.

Forgiven for what? Wanting to make peace between our people? Not abandoning my own brother? It didn't matter whether or not what we did was wrong, if we didn't make amends with the Grounders, they might kill us on spot if they ever see us again. They were Lincoln's friends and family, it was all that he knew. I knew exactly what it was like to be hated and ridiculed by your entire people. I was the girl that was never supposed to be born, had taken up extra food and supplies. I might as well just shot oxygen straight into space, that's how useless they thought I was. Unlike me, Lincoln had been respected and loved by his people...I could only imagine what it was like to have all that taken away. If there was a way to get that back for him without sacrificing anyone or our morals, I was all for it.

"So I'm assuming you found Clarke," I said.

"Yup." He answered curtly. He wasn't big on talking while walking. Something about keeping a lookout for danger while in the woods. Although now that the Mountain Men were _completely _gone, we only had nature to worry about.

"Where do you find her?" I asked.

"Walking around in circles," he said. "She was pretty out of it."

There was another thing that I felt bad about. Giving Clarke crap for not doing a good job as a leader. She wanted so much to believe that the Grounders and our people could get along almost as much as I did. What she didn't know is that saving their own people was much more important to the Grounder's than the alliance made with the Sky People, I had learned that after spending so much time training with them as Indra's second. The Grounders had been fooled by Lexa just as much as Clarke and I had. She did everything that I would have done in her position, so I had no right to tell her. I could only imagine what Bellamy and Clarke were going through after they had aradiated level 5 at Mount Weather. Obviously, Clarke would do anything to save our people...even kill off an entire other civilization.

"What do you think is going to happen between our people?" I said. "Do you think it's going to be a full on war again?"

"I don't know your group that well, but if you did what Lexa did to you guys, the Grounder's would definitely backlash," he said. "It's really up to your people."

'My' people. To be honest, I didn't really have a people. The kids from the drop ship was the first time that I had ever really been social with anyone but my mom and brother. Unfortunately any guy was afraid to come within ten feet of me with my brother giving the death look. Then I felt at home with the Grounders, but now that was gone. And going back to the people that jailed me just for _being born..._that didn't sound like a fairly tale to me. The only way for me to be happy, the only place that I could be happy, was with Lincoln. We were two people, both ousted at one point by our people, had hope for those very same people to get along and wanted nothing more than peace. We were the post-apocalyptic version of Romeo and Juliet, except (even when we thought that the other might be dead) our story wasn't going to end in double suicide.

"I think for now they're going to be too busy trying to recover from all the shit the've been through," I said.

"With winter coming, there's no time for a war," he said.

I had been cold before, but it was getting colder each night. The word 'winter' meant nothing to me so far since I hadn't experienced it yet, but according to Lincoln there was a lot of death during this time, especially if people hadn't collected enough food during the fall. Despite so many cons about winter, I was looking forward to the first snow. I guess it'll be along the same lines of seeing the moon or the sunrise for the first time.

"Do you know how much farther it is?"

We'd been walking for three days. At least I knew that we were going somewhere this time and we weren't going to stay in the woods for the rest of our lives.

"You said two and a half days," I reminded him. "It's been over three."

"That's how long it takes me," he said. "With all the breaks you take and how long it takes to wake you up..."

What can I say? I can sleep soundly on the ground now that I'm not afraid of being floated just for being alive like on the Ark. Not to mention, I still wasn't used to walking around in a space bigger than my cell on the Ark prison.

"Okay, okay," I said.

I looked at the hill ahead of us. We were at the bottom of it. Well, I was. Lincoln was already hauling ass almost halfway up it. He had such long legs that I had to run in order to keep up with him. At the top of the hill, I saw something unfamiliar. There were lights at the bottom of the hill and not the glowing kind.

"What is that?" I asked

Lincoln wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "That is Polis."

* * *

** Just a reminder, Polis is the capitol for the Grounders, just in case you forgot.**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I re-wrote this chapter like three or four times...I needed to make sure the Bellarke reunion was just perfect. Not sure if I got it, but I think I got pretty damn sure.**

* * *

**Clarke POV**

"Sabina," I yelled. "We need to cauterize this now."

While out hunting, the boy had walked straight into a mountain lion's den while the mountain lion was in it and instead of walking out he decided to try to take it down by hand. Luckily another guy shot an arrow straight into the heart of the beast before it could do any more damage-otherwise he would probably be dead, as close as he already was. The mountain lion had ripped his claws down his torso, thigh, cheek as well as bit a huge chunk out of his forearm. Blood was pouring out at an alarming rate.

"We need someone to hold him down," she said.

If he was unconscious, it would be a different story, but he was starting to regain consciousness and was already moving around. Sabina was strong, but not 'hold down a man in unbearable pain' strong. I ran out of the hut and grabbed the two closest guys from the hunting party that were standing just outside. One of them cringed when he spotted his friend in so much pain.

"You hold his legs," I pointed towards the taller one then turned towards the short one. "You hold his shoulders."

Sabina grabbed his hand and held it down on the table while I grabbed the red hot cast iron from the fire and pressed it on the wound. Previously semi-awake, the boy's eyes shot wide open and saw that someone was purposely burning him...something that he probably didn't understand in the heat of that moment. We all flinched when he screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. He took one look at the amount of blood he'd lost and passed back out, much to my relief. Since it wasn't a head injury, it was probably better if he were unconscious- slower heart rate means less blood loss.

"Thank you," I told the two guys still holding him down. "You can go now if you want."

The Grounders loved the blood of their enemies, but they couldn't stand the sight of the blood of their own, that was for sure. So the two guys ducked out as soon as they weren't needed anymore.

"Atticus."

A woman, who I could only assume was the boy's mother, swung open the door and rushed to his side. Following her was a man I recognized as one of Indra's top warriors. Was that Atticus's father? Their faces were stoic, the default mode in the Grounder's faces, but their eyes were all kinds of worried and scared.

I stuck the iron pole back in the fire while Sabina stitched up the other non life-threatening cuts. As long as we took care of the cuts properly and made sure that he didn't develop an infection that would lead to tetanus, he should be in the clear...as long as he rested for a couple of days.

"He's going to be okay," I told his parents.

"Are you Clarke?" The father asked. "Of the Sky People?"

He didn't sound happy about it, he sounded angry.

"Yes," I answered cautiously.

His jaw clenched and I thought that he was going to run me through with his sword right on the spot. Instead, he stepped close to me and whispered, "You killed my other son. Don't think that this makes up for it."

Everyone in this village knew someone that had died the night that the Grounders tried to attack us by the drop ship. Most of them didn't know that it was me that had burned all of those warriors alive. To many, they respected the tactic of defense that we had used that night, despite the great loss of life. That was the night that they realized that the Sky People actually capable of fighting back. Maybe not with brute force, but with alternative methods. For the most part, my people and the Grounders were at peace, but every once in a while, there was a look of disgust from a father, a mother or a friend of someone that was obliterated that night. Looks could kill, and they were killing me slowly.

The mother shook her head. "I apologize," she said. "He is still grieving."

"We all are," I told her. "I understand."

"Just so you know, not all of us wanted them to attack your village that night," she said. "If the Commander leads her troops into battle, she has to accept the possible consequences."

"Still, I'm sorry about your son," I said. "You have no idea how much I wish there had been a different way."

She sighed sorrowfully. "My niece was one of the prisoners in the Mountain. We wouldn't have her back now if it weren't for you and your people willing to work with us to get them back. And today you just saved my son...you're more than forgiven, I'm thankful for you."

Great. One down, 600+ more to go.

"I'm grateful for that," I said. "Sabina, I'm going to go get some air."

Atticus was a one person job now and Sabina was more than capable of stitching someone up, especially if they were unconscious. She nodded for me to go ahead while I gave Atticus's mother a squeeze on the shoulder before I stepped outside.

It was the middle of winter, which brought all sorts of new problems I'd never seen before; frostbite, hypothermia and countless respiratory problems. The armor and fur that the Grounders wore was way too hot for me to wear during the warmer months, but now I couldn't get enough of them. It stung my lungs to breathe in the air now, but Earth air was still better than the oxygen deprived, stuffy air of the Ark.

I heard a horn being blown on the other side of the village. That one signaled visitors- of the friendly sort. I had distinguished the difference between enemy horn, acid horn and the friendly horn, although the acid horn wasn't even used anymore. That usually meant traders/merchants that travelled around the different villages, but that didn't make any sense because traders had just left yesterday. Just in case it was anyone from Camp Jaha, I ducked back into the hut. As far as I knew, no one but Lincoln and possibly Octavia knew that I was here, but last I heard, they were in Polis with Lexa. If anyone from Camp Jaha knew I was here, I'm sure that my mom would have sent half the forces in the camp to bring me back. Seeing as I wasn't ready for that...I wanted to make sure that I kept my location a secret.

"That was quick," Sabina commented. "Are you okay?"

She had already stitched up Atticus and was applying green salve that speeded up the process of healing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her. "Why don't you get some air and I'll take over."

"Actually, you should probably check his vitals," she recommended. "I'll keep doing this."

His pulse was weaker than normal, but that was to be expected. His breathing, while slow, was in the safe range.

Someone opened the door again, but Ryder, the Grounder was so tall that he entirely blocked my view of whoever was behind him. I didn't think anything of it until I heard him refer to me as 'Clarke' instead of a healer.

"You should know Clarke."

I looked up when my name was said and I saw none other than the face of Bellamy. Our eyes locked instantaneously. I could see everything in his eyes. Relief that I was alive. The guilt that we still shared. Hurt that I had walked away. And elated to see me again. His face, on the other, was in the physical kind of pain. My stomached turned over- although I wasn't sure if it was from the sight of him or if it was because I felt like I was a kid caught eating extra sugar rations on the Ark. When Ryder let Bellamy step inside I saw why. His shoulder was very,very dislocated. If there was one thing that I was close to 'squeamish' about, it was definitely broken bones or dislocated joints because of the cracking sound my arm made when I broke it during a game of tag when I was ten.

"Yeah, Clarke and I have met a few times," Bellamy said humorously.

"Well, we're glad you guys let us have her because she's one of the best healers we've ever had," Ryder said.

My knowledge of medicine was rudimentary compared to my mother's, but the unlimited information I'd had on the Ark because we had kept a basic form of the internet alive through our access to satellites was by far more than the Grounder's knew. I knew what was needed to heal someone and Sabina knew where to find the plants that I needed. We made a great team. Being a doctor for them was the only way I could think of even coming close to paying for all the death I had caused. Even though I could never bring back those people, I could save a few and that was the only thing that kept me sane these days.

"We sure miss her back at our camp, though," Bellamy commented, giving me a verbal stab in the gut. I couldn't say that I didn't deserve it- not letting anyone know where I was or even if I was alive.

"Thank you, Ryder," I said. "I'll take care of Bellamy."

Ryder nodded and took off, shutting the door behind him. Sabina looked up when she heard Bellamy's name since I had mentioned him a few times.

'Bellamy?' She mouthed.

I nodded.

I pushed Bellamy towards my end of the house,where I personally slept. Sabina and I shared it, seeing as there was a shortage of buildings since the drone hit. There were lots of families that were double or even triple bunking. Sabina and I were no different just because we were healers. I pulled the curtain so that we wouldn't be the victims of Sabina's prying eyes.

"Take off your shirt," I told him, pushing him so he would sit down on the bed.

"Only for you, princess," he joked.

I couldn't help but shake my head and grin at my old nickname. It was Bellamy, if there wasn't a life threatening situation going on, you could safely bet that there would be some sort of sexual innuendo with him.

"What are you doing here, Bellamy?" I asked him on a more serious note.

He exhaled sharply. "Is it a sin for me to come here to at least see that you're still alive?" He asked.

"Bellamy..."

"No, Clarke, you've been gone for over three months," he said. "Your mom and everyone else think you're dead by now. You know exactly how it feels to think someone you love is dead."

"Someone you love?" I asked (without thinking).

"Yeah, your mom," he said, clearing his throat. "Remember when you thought your mom died with that drop ship that crashed? That's exactly how your mom feels right now."

Deciding avoid this conversation as long as I could, I grabbed his arm and stuck it straight out. "Take a deep breath," I told him.

I bent his elbow at a 90 degree angle away from his chest. "On a count of three."

He nodded and said, "One."

I shoved his arm towards his chest with as much force as I could, hearing the successful yet sickening crack, the sound of me relocating his shoulder.

"Shit, what happened to three?" He groaned.

It was a trick that I learned from my mother, the build up of anxiety only makes the experience even worse, so you might as well do it while they're not expecting it as soon as you could. "You're welcome," I told him sarcastically, standing up, only to be pulled back down by the hand.

I tried to pull my hand back, but he refused to let it go. "Don't you get it?"

"What?" I whispered, trying not to let Sabina hear.

"You're the only one that understands. Everyone keeps saying 'you did what you had to do', but no one had to walk through the bunker and see those kids and know that you're the one that killed them. Sure, Monty set it up for us, but we pulled that lever," he reminded me.

"It's like you're trying to make me relive my nightmare," I accused.

He shook his head. "You and I may act differently on the outside, but we're the same on the inside. We're experiencing the same guilt. And I know that if you're feeling half the guilt and misery I am- it's hard to make yourself wake up every day knowing that so much blood is on your hands. I'm not trying to make you relive it, I'm trying to help you live again despite it."

Wow, who knew Bellamy was such a master of words?

Flashbacks were running across my vision. The last time that we saw each other, leading the delinquents together, saving each other's asses over and over again, and most of all-the fact that we could never seem to stay apart even in death and mass murder. We challenged each other's morals. We had brought out the worst in the other, but somehow the best. I wasn't sure if I could stand saying goodbye to him again for a long, long time.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back yet," I said. "Besides, I'm like the Sky People Ambassador here."

He rolled around his arm a bit, testing the mobility. "Maybe you don't have to go back for good, just go home for a couple days...just show everyone that you're alive."

"Do you really think that my mom would let me go again after all of this?" I pointed out.

My mom was chancellor now (as far I knew). We both struggled for power over the situation and she had no doubt gained full control over the camp. With out people back and the Mountain men gone and somewhat stable terms with the Grounders...there was no reason why she wouldn't want me to stay, there was no reason for me to go on any suicide missions like before where we had nothing to lose. I wouldn't be surprised if she assigned a guard to follow me around as soon as I got to camp.

"Since when have you ever let your mom stop you from doing anything?" He reminded me. "It's not just your mom. It's Raven, Monty, Marcus...even Jasper."

I wondered if Jasper still hated me for Maya's death...I wouldn't blame him if he did.

I didn't respond, just stared back at him blankly.

"Clarke, it's time to come home."

I shook my head. "No, Bellamy, I can't."

He squeezed my hand. "Well then I'm staying because there's no way I'm going through letting you go again."

* * *

**I know there was no kiss or anything, but all in good time ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope the Bellarke reunion last chapter lived up to your standards because I worked really hard on it. Thanks for the reviews **

* * *

**Octavia's POV**

For someone that was going to have me killed a few months ago just to keep me quiet, Lexa and I actually got along pretty well. I guess you could call it a strategic friendship- showing her people that Grounders and Sky People really could get along. War wasn't smart right now, not during winter and I think she knew that all too well. Despite all that, Lincoln and I were surprised when she came to our hut without any guards.

"It's here again," she said shakily.

I assumed 'it' was some sort of animal.

"The fever?" Lincoln questioned.

We didn't really have sickness on the Ark, not contagious ones anyways. The only time anyone ever had a fever was when they hadn't been getting enough rest.

Lexa nodded. Lincoln swore under his breath. He'd told me about a time in his childhood when a sickness had killed fifty people in his village in a matter of a couple of weeks. They had a case or two every other year or so, but they had come up with a good quarantine system.

"How many?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know," she said. "At least six. And that's just this morning."

Apparently it was so bad that Lexa hadn't had time to put her warpaint makeup on this morning. She looked so much younger without it and I could actually see her expressing some emotion. She looked more afraid than when we were on our way to attack the Mountain Men.

"Why come to us?" I asked. It was a fair enough question.

"You have the radio that can reach Camp Jaha," she said. "We need their medical advice. If we can't convince them to come here, they can at least tell us how to treat it."

I was probably the only one that knew how to work it, too. We powered it with a solar charger that they had salvaged somewhere and by some miracle still worked. Bellamy and Raven called over maybe once a week just to make sure that I was still alive. Abby had stopped calling two months ago to see if we'd heard any news about Clarke (Clarke made us swear not to tell anyone from the Ark where she was until she was ready).

"You should start setting up quarantine," Lincoln suggested.

"Already did," she said.

"I'll go help," I offered.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, you've never been exposed to it, we don't know how your body will react."

I was already thinking back to when the Grounders had sent Murphy back to the drop ship and how much chaos had broken out when everyone realized what they were up against. Even though the Grounder's weren't afraid of death for themselves, I could just imagine what they would do in order to protect their children. What if this sickness reached Camp Jaha? None of us had been exposed to this, so how would they react? Sure, we might have access to better medical tools and expertise, but there was only so much that Abby and her team could do against the face of Mother Nature.

"Contact Abby," Lexa ordered. "Lincoln, come find me as soon as you two contact them."

Lexa left in a hurry, slamming the door behind her and letting in a cold drift inside.

"This is bad, isn't it?" I asked Lincoln.

"If Lexa is asking for help from your people, it's about as bad as it can get," he said.

* * *

_3 hours later_

It took a while, but after description of symptoms and consultations to medical references, it seemed like Abby finally had a diagnosis.

"I can't say for sure, but what I can tell it's probably typhoid fever," Abby said.

"Can you bring help?" Lexa asked, probably the closest to pleading she'd ever come to in her life.

So far, the number of cases had risen to thirty, over half of them were children. She had initiated lockdown. Everyone stayed in whatever building they happened to be in at the time and they stayed there until the healers and the guards determined who had it and who didn't...although I suspected that we were past the point of containment and I think Abby thought the same. But neither one of us said it out loud.

"We need guides there," Abby said. "No one here knows the way to Polis."

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, thinking for a minute. When there wasn't snow on the ground, it took at least a couple days to get here from Camp Jaha. Even by horse, it could take over a week to get to Camp Jaha and back.

"I'll send them right away," Lexa said.

"In the mean time, make sure that everyone refrains from touching each other. Wash your hands with alcohol. Make sure everyone stays very hydrated," Abby suggested. "Once we bring you the medicine you need, things will get a lot better."

I knew that Camp Jaha had raided Mount Weather, taking food, weapons, technology and medicine. The Grounders, on the other hand, refused to step into that place again, they were too haunted by the last century of the torture Mount Weather had put their people through. I don't know if the Grounder's didn't take any supplies from my people because they were too proud to ask or because of the fact they had technically broken our alliance that night because of the deal they made for their own people. They still had their legend that, if one of them picked up a gun, their whole village would die after Finn's massacre.

"I don't know how to repay you," Lexa said.

"We're all on the ground now," Abby said. "We need to help each other in order to survive."

It would be too late. We would be digging graves before help arrived.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, constructive ****criticism welcomed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I decided to add Raven in as well, that way we know what's going on back at Camp Jaha as well, plus I think that she's as badass as Clarke and Octavia in a 'I have the ability to build weapons that will wipe you out' sort of way.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It was a tradition now- Kyle and I climbed up to the top of Camp Jaha's piece of the Arc and watched the sunrise in the morning and the sunset in the evening. This was the only way of reminding us that life was going to go on no matter what. This morning it was especially vibrant due to all the light reflecting off the clouds.

"Do you think it's going to snow today?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but if we get much more snow here, we're screwed," he said.

The food from Mount Weather was starting to run out. We needed to hunt for food now, just like the Grounders. Except we weren't exactly expert hunters here. Some people still had trouble just walking in the snow that was packed down in our camp, let alone trekking through the foot and a half of snow piled up outside of camp. Either a herd of dear needed to walk right up to our door or else we might starve.

"They used to have vehicles for snow, right?" I pondered.

"Yeah..where are you going with this?"

"I'm bored," I stated. "All I've been doing for the last month is making sure that the radio is working properly. All you've been doing is working on the insulation for the Arc, making sure that the machinery inside doesn't freeze up. We need something else to do or we're both going to go insane."

Abby had high hopes when summer came. She hoped to take some more of the technology out of Mount Weather in order to secure our camp more. After that, she wanted to somehow re-launch the internet so we could try to communicate with any other bunkers that might be left out there in the rest of the world (we would definitely proceed with caution after Mount Weather). Kyle hoped that we could salvage some of the old movies and T.V shows and the devices we played them on. There were so many different ideas that we all had, but right now the main concern was basic survival- shelter, food, water and defense. There wasn't much that I could do right now, especially with my leg. If I could find something to do, I would do it.

"How are we supposed to make one of those?" He questioned.

"You were obsessed with motorcycles when you were a kid, right?" I asked. I know, strange thing to be obsessed with when you think you're never going to ride one in your life.

"Yeah, some use that was," he scoffed at his own childish stupidity.

"Instead of wheels, we use tracks," I said. "Like the ones on the treadmills."

They'd installed treadmills before the Arc had united, put in place so that the astronauts wouldn't lose so much muscle mass while they were up in space. It was probably the only reason that everyone from the Arc had the leg strength to walk as much as they did down here without being sore. And it just so happened that this part of the Arc was the part with the treadmills in it, but no one needed the treadmills anymore.

Kyle grinned. "Sometimes I forget how much of a genius you are."

* * *

**Clarke's POV **

"Is he really staying here?" Sabina asked me in a low murmur.

"I'm not sure how many other villagers want a sky person with a gun staying in their home," I pointed out, then realized that she might believe in the gun myth as well. "Unless you're not okay with it."

"No, no, it's fine," she assured. "I mean I don't know him, but it seems like if he wants to stay here there's not much that will stop him."

I could always resort to death threats- just like the old days. Something told me that he might take those threats as seriously now as he did back then. There were also the other two guards that had come with Bellamy. I could already feel the tension building up in the Grounders, and I couldn't blame them after the Finn massacre. How were we supposed to show each other that we didn't need to be on guard when the other group was around? I figured that all three of them would probably end up staying in here tonight.

"You two...?"

She decided not the finish the question.

"What?" I asked.

"You two didn't leave on good terms, did you?" She observed.

"No, we didn't," I confirmed.

"You never told me why you left."

I'd told her almost everything. About the Arc, why I was imprisoned, why we were went to the ground, Finn, and leading the 100 alongside Bellamy. But there were two things that we didn't talk about; the fact that I was responsible for 300 deaths of her people and my pulling the lever to eradicate the rest of the Mountain Men. I guess my leaving was part of those two things.

"There's a lot of reasons," I told her, hoping that she would get the hint.

"You were a hero to your people, I don't understand," she persisted.

Then again, 'getting the hint' wasn't really Sabina's strong suit.

"For everyone that I saved that night, there were six people that I killed," I said. "I saved my people, but I killed everyone in that bunker. Children, people that helped us, and the love of Jasper's life. Every time I think of my people, I see all of those faces."

Atticus stirred in his sleep and his eyes started moving under his eyelids. I nodded my head towards him.

"I've got it," she said, probably her way of saying sorry for pushing it. "Go talk to him."

Bellamy had stormed out after I told him for the tenth time that I wasn't going to go back home. I wasn't sure where exactly he had gone, but I needed to get that arm in a sling so his shoulder healed properly. He wouldn't remember not to use his arm if I just told him, so I'd have to strap it down in order to remind him.

"I'll be back," I told her.

I found Bellamy sitting outside in the middle of the village, where they kept a huge bonfire going (legend had it that spring wouldn't come if they didn't keep it burning the entire winter, but it was also useful if someone's house fire went out). There was a big gazebo over it so that, even if it started snowing, it wouldn't go out. There were boulders placed around that people could use as seats. Bellamy was sitting on one of those rocks. already making himself at home.

"What are you drinking?" I asked.

It didn't look like any hot drink that I'd had here yet.

"Hot chocolate," he said. "You mom snuck some into my bag right before we left."

"But we don't have chocolate," I said. "We never did."

"Just try it," he said, shoving the cup into my hands.

It burned my mouth at first and it had an odd aftertaste, but while it was on my tongue it tasted like I was drinking chocolate cake. When I realized where they'd gotten it from, I spit it out back into the cup.

"That's just nasty, Clarke," Bellamy said, taking the cup from my hands and dumping the rest of the contents on the ground.

"You got that from Mount Weather," I accused. "Didn't you?"

"I didn't personally get it..." he said. "I never went back."

I sighed. "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You thought you'd come here, convince me to come back and we'd be on our merry way back to Camp Jaha? What about now that I refuse to go back? You're just going to stay here until I change my mind?"

He shrugged. "Honestly? It's boring without you there. The adults took over. It's not like the good old days when you and I were in charge."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You came because you were bored?"

"Were you even there for the conversation in your house?"

"Yeah, that's the Bellamy side I like. Then you revert back to your old self."

"What's my 'old self'?"

"Your old self was power hungry and never took anything seriously. It was all just a game to you."

"I can't believe that you would think about me like that, after all that we've been through?" he said, shaking his head. "Believe it or not, you're not the only one with demons to face, Clarke."

* * *

**You didn't think that Bellamy and Clarke could actually go more than a day without at least a little quarrel did you? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I so glad that everyone is liking my story much :). Enjoy**

* * *

**Octavia POV **

There had been an eerie silence in Polis for the last couple of days. No warriors training outside, no children having snowball fights, and no hearty laughter in the bar that was next to our house late at night. No one went out of there house unless necessary, like to get water or going to and from guardposts. I guess despite not having the Mountain Men gone, the Grounders were still paranoid that someone or something was going to attack. Lexa did come in every six or seven hours to see what Abby had said over the radio. The men that she sent could be there by now-if it were summer, but Lexa seemed to forget that it was in the middle of winter.

"What's going to happen when this thing is over?" I asked Lincoln, who was trying to keep the fire going with wet firewood. I could smell the putrid smell all the way across the room.

"Things will just go back normal," he answered.

Normal? I wondered what that was, now that the Sky People were down here and the Mountain Men were gone. Were we just the new enemy that would unite them? I still had yet to witness 'normal'.

"What about mourning?" I asked.

He and I asked each other so many questions about our cultures on a daily basis that you would have thought that we'd run out of things to talk about, but we never ran out of stories to tell or weird customs. Even though I'd been locked up my entire life, it's not like I didn't have interactions with the guards on a daily basis, who always said I was they're favorite because a) my story was so fascinating and b)I'd technically never done anything wrong, it was my mom that did.

"Some of them believe in gods, some of them don't. If someone dies of natural causes, there's nothing to avenge or punish, so we usually grieve pretty quickily," he said. "What about the Ark?"

The majority of people on the Ark either died of old age or floating, not of disease or wounds. It's not like we had wild animals attacking us on the Ark, plus we had more knowledge about sickness than the Grounders did. On the other hand, the Grounders probably had superior immune systems, which was why Lincoln was so adamant me staying inside (despite never having been as overprotective before).

"The only people that I knew that died on the Ark was my mother," I said with disconnected sadness- that felt like an entire lifetime ago. "Remember they were floated for any crime, except if you were under 18."

He nodded, I think that idea had been one of the first things that stuck in his mind. That practice seemed pretty brutal, even by Grounder standards. Here they wouldn't execute a mother for stealing medicine for her sick child, just like had been done quite a few times on the Ark. Assualt? They brought them to the center of the city to fight it out until one of them was knocked out, sometimes even couples. There had been a case a month and a half ago where a man was beating his child (whose mother was dead due to Reapers) to sleep every night...when a neighbor saw it a couple nights in a row and told the other neighbors, the child was taken in by another family quickly and the man was killed the next night. Rape was uncommon because women were a) all were taught to fight alongside boys from the time they were walking and b) were respected by most of the males (example, Lexa as Commander), but when it did happen, the woman's family or friends made it their personal mission to find them and the victim got to choose the way he died. It was ironic that the Sky People were riding up on their moral horse when they had imprisoned a innocent little girl whose only crime had been being born. I wondered how Camp Jaha's justice system was going to develop now that it was pretty much a necessity that they keep as many people alive as possible, the opposite problem that they'd had on the Ark.

"I'm sad for your mother's death, but think about if you never got caught...you and I might have never gotten the chance to meet," he pointed out.

Chances were, my mother would probably have died anyways- she might have gotten floated for getting caught stealing extra rations. Or she might have decided to get on the station that exploded in the middle of the air. Or she could have sacrificed herself like the 300 other people. Or she might have not been on one of the remaining stations that survived when the Ark dissembled. The survival rate of living on the Ark sometimes hadn't been very high in the last year, that's for sure. Just look at the 100, there was less than half of us left now. Hopefully it wasn't going to be the case in the next year as well.

"I wouldn't change any-"

My sentence was interrupted by the overwhelming urge to throw up. I grabbed the nearest bowl and hurled. Not something that you ever want your boyfriend to see. Lincoln's eyes got that way they did every time I got shot by an arrow or slit a poisoned knife across my hand

"What's wrong?" He asked, at my side in a flash and feeling my forehead. "Are you sick?"

I brushed his hand away. Sure, I felt gross after throwing up, but I didn't feel any other symptoms that the Fever seemed to come along with.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

He was already at the radio trying to reach Abby.

"Raven, I need you to get Abby," he said urgently.

Raven always seemed to be at the Radio, did she sleep there or what?

"Hold on, just a sec," she said. "I'll go get her."

Lincoln was gripping the mouthpiece tightly until Abby's voice was heard over the soundwaves.

"What's going on, Lincoln?" She asked. "Is there another sickness?"

"Octavia is sick," he said.

There was silence over the line. I don't know if that was due to trying to respond to his over-reaction or because I was one of them and this would be a blow closer to home.

"Octavia is sick," he repeated. "What do I do?"

"Let me talk to Octavia, is she still okay to talk?"

"Yes," I told Lincoln irritably, snatching the mouthpiece away from him and talking to Abby. "I just threw up, that's all. I'm fine, I feel fine."

I'd felt nauseous every morning for the last two weeks or so, but this was the first time that I had thrown up. Maybe it was just something that we were eating that I was having a bad reaction to because I wasn't used to the jerky that was the main diet during winter. Even though the smell of it made me cringe, I still ate it anyways because it was pretty much the only thing to eat. I wasn't worried about it though since the Fever had started less than four days ago and this had been going on for more than two weeks.

"Has this been a regular thing?" She asked.

"I've just been getting nauseous," I told her. "For like two weeks."

I heard her sigh over the intercom. What was that about.

"Have you been having cravings of any kind?"

I thought about it...I had been wanting raspberries like crazy lately, but there weren't any left obviously so I had put the cravings in the back of my mind.

"Some, yeah, now that I think about it," I said.

"Cramping?"

"More than normal, yeah."

Where was she going with this?

"Headaches?"

"Absolutely terrible," I said, rubbing my temples to try to help the one that I was in the middle of right now.

"Have you been peeing and drinking way more than normal?"

Now the questions were getting a little detailed...but that was another yes.

"Yeah...why?" I questioned.

Even Lincoln was starting to raise his eyebrows a little at the questions, something that he didn't really do often.

"Have you been moody?" She asked.

Lincoln looked like he was coming up to an epiphany. Both of them were starting to realize something and I still hadn't the tiniest clue and it was my own body. Lincoln grabbed back the mouthpiece from me and started talking to Abby again.

"She's been very moody, even for Octavia," he said.

I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He looked like he was about to elbow me back, but then he stopped himself for some reason.

"Sleeping a lot?"

"It's impossible to wake her up in the mornings," he answered. That part was true.

"Octavia," Abby said, talking to me again. "Have you had your period lately?"

I thought back. The last time I specifically remembered having my period was around the time they had their Thankfulness Feast. Now it was in the middle of winter and I think it'd been almost two months since my last period. I guess I just hadn't been paying attention since we had so much to do.

"No," I answered, knowing the answer to all of this in the back of my mind.

"There are possible other causes and we won't know for sure for another couple months," Abby said.

"Won't know what?" I asked, needing to head it out loud in order for it to be real.

"Octavia, I'm pretty sure you're pregnant."

* * *

**Oh god, I hope this isn't too cliche, is it too cliche? I just think that this will add in an interesting dynamic to the Sky People and Grounder relationship. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that the girls on the Ark have birth control implants but my theory is that Octavia never got one because as soon as she was found out, she was put in jail and there was no point in giving her birth control when she wasn't going to be having any sex, right? Not to mention that the implants will run out at some point so the women from the Ark will start getting pregnant whenever that happens. I hope that explains the last chapter for some of you.**

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

Sabina and Bellamy hit things off way better than Bellamy and I had a few months ago, to my relief. With Bellamy, you either loved him or hated him. For me, it changed from day to day. I still didn't know what it was going to be today.

"How many times have I told you not to use that arm?" I snapped.

"Probably more times that I count," he muttered, setting down a bowl of beef stew Atticus's mother had brought over earlier this morning.

He refused to wear a sling, so I had to verbally smack him every time I caught him using that arm. Of course I felt like the nagging mother. I would just let him ruin his shoulder, but that would mean hearing him complain about his bad shoulder for the rest of his life so I put up with his retorts now.

"Bellamy, you should listen to Clarke," Sabina told him.

"Do I even have a choice?" He replied.

"No," I stated. "You don't."

Sabina shook her head at us, something that she'd done a lot these last couple days.

"I'm going to go check on Atticus," she told us. "I should be back before an hour."

As soon as she left, there was a more serious tone settled into the other two men that Bellamy had come with a couple days ago were leaving today. Originally they were supposed to come here to trade medicine for food since the food from Mount Weather was starting to run out and we weren't exactly expert hunters yet. Trade and leave, that was the mission, but I suspected that Bellamy had talked them into staying a couple more days in hopes that he could convince me to come back with them.

"Are you going with them?" I asked.

"If I do go with them, will you go with me?" He returned.

I shook my head and refused to look at him. "Not yet, I need more time."

He always knew when it was time to stop pushing me (even though he didn't always use that knowledge) and he knew that the topic of me going back to Camp Jaha was not something to be discussed for more than one or two dialogues.

"Well then I guess you're stuck with me," he said.

"There's worse people to be stuck with," I pointed out.

"Murphy?" He suggested.

The very thought of being stuck with John Murphy turned my stomach, but the premis of it was funny. All the shit everyone had been through and all the sins that we were all trying to come back from...Murphy was no different from any of us. He had earned some trust back, but his attempts at trying to be part of the group were, well...pathetic. He couldn't go a minute in a conversation without some snarky comment or some humor in bad-taste, it was just part of who he was. Being stuck with him, even without all the shitty stuff he'd done to Bellamy and I, would be a fate worse than death.

I laughed. "Oh god...I don't even want to think about that."

"Clarke?" He said.

"Yeah?" I said, focusing on making the tea to treat colds. Cutting the herbs and making sure that there was the right ratio was important. Too much of this and it irritates the throat, too little of that and it doesn't trigger the effect of the rest of the herbs.

"Look at me," he said, taking the scissors from my hand _with his bad arm _of course.

I looked up from the table. After looking at him, I took a deep breath because I knew he was about to say something deep.

"You can take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Abby was riding Wick and I's asses about getting the very primitive snowmobile done before the Grounders got here to take medical personell back to Polis. She poked her head in maybe every hour or so. On the bright side, neither of us had to hunt or do firewood or do anything outside- thank god because it was freezing enough in here in the Ark.

"Any progress?" Abby asked for the third time today.

It was ridiculous, I had prepared a century old drop ship in less than a week and yet this machine was stumping me. Was it because it was so simplisitc and it just seemed a little too easy?

"Abby, you'll be the first to know if we get it working," I said. "Mostly by Wick screaming like a little girl."

Kyle rolled his eyes, even though he knew that he tended to get excited when he proved that he was a genius.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

God, she sounded just like her daughter. Even if you were blind and had no idea they were related, you'd figure it out just by listening to them. They were both pushy and relentless. But then again I guess that's what had gotten us through so much since we landed on earth.

"No," I assured her, but then re-considered it. "Hot chocolate?"

We'd never had chocolate on the Ark and the first taste that I'd had I was totally hooked. Luckily Mount Weather had tons and tons of it and not a lot of people from the Ark had really developed a taste for it, just the younger ones.

"I'll be right back," Abby said.

"'Oh, I'm Raven, I get whatever I want because I'm smart,'" Wick mocked me.

I elbowed him. "You're just jealous of my genius," I said.

He started rolling his eyes, but something else caught his attention. His head turned towards the weather monitor, with the 'oh, shit' look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

I saw something that resembled a circle of clouds formed on the screen that he was zooming out of. The picture looked familiar, but the name of it was just escaping me. Whatever it was, Wick sure as hell looked terrified of it.

"What is it?" I asked.

He was tracing circles on the monitor with his fingers and muttering different directions to himself. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him. He shook his head back into reality from wherever he had gone to in his mind (which I was pretty sure wasn't his happy place).

"This is bad, this is really bad," he said.

"What is it?" I repeated.

"It's a hurricane and it's headed straight towards us."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavia POV **

Lexa had conveniently walked in the second that Abby announced that there was a 99% chance that I was pregnant. Since I wasn't back at the ship, there was no garunteed way to tell that I was definitely pregnant.

We both looked back and forth between each other and Lexa, trying to interpret her reaction under the war paint, but I couldn't tell if she was angry or indifferent or what. Her face was blank, but even under all the make up I could see the bags forming underneath her eyes because of stress and lack of sleep. I'd only known her during a crisis...I wondered what she was like when shit wasn't hitting the fan. After staring back and forth at each other, she finally broke the silence.

"Is it true?" She asked.

It's not like I could lie to her...six or seven months from now a baby might be popping out of me. Although my mother had hidden me, I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to, especially when she popped in at random times- it's not like there was a hole in the floor of our house to hide it in. And there was no way in hell I was ever going to raise my child like that.

"Yes," I said. "And we'll leave if you have a problem with it."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, probably the most expression we would get from her for another week. "Do you realize what this means?"

I shook my head, nervous for her answer.

"If this is considered an act of treason, then you can punish me," Lincoln said.

She took a deep breath. "You two need to realize that you don't need to treat me like a bomb that will go off if you say the wrong thing anymore."

That was a funny thing for her to say, especially considering her past actions with us (banishing Lincoln, trying to have me killed because I knew about the missile). I liked her well enough, but there was still that side of me that still questioned every decision that she made and double checked everything that I said to her in my mind before I spoke out loud.

"Okay," I accepted. "Then what does it mean?"

"Why do you think that I accepted you two into the city? Why do you think that I gave you a house here?" She asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted. I never actually knew that Lexa was responsible for the house, I thought that maybe Lincoln had gotten it through connections or something. "Because you liked our radio?"

"Because you two have proven that we can get along with the Sky People," she said. "People see you two and think 'maybe, just maybe this can work. And right now we really need that, especially after all the pain and death both sides have been through."

So we were a pawn in her political game...better than being shunned I guess.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked boldly. "At first you wanted my people to leave or you'd demolish them. Now you want to be all buddy-buddy with them?"

Even though I was a blunt person that normally had no problem telling someone that I didn't like what they were doing, I definitely toned that down with Lexa. This was definitely the bluntest I'd ever been with her.

"After the missile hit Tondc and I saw your people and my people helping each other, I realized that it is possible."

That was one thing that I wasn't over and was never going to get over. Even though they wanted to protect Bellamy's position inside of Mount Weather, I still think that they could have done something to get everyone out of the city. Yes, I understood their need to sacrifice the town for the sake of the war, but that didn't mean that I agreed with it. I probably wouldn't get over her abandoning my friends inside of Mount Weather, but then again I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same exact thing if I'd been in her shoes.

"We've spent decades fighting the Moutain Men, losing people to them and seeing our own people turned into monsters by torture," she pointed out. "We had no choice but to try and fight back since they gave us no chance of negotiation. My people don't need another war."

Not to mention that, once my people ran out of bullets, the Grounders could easily destroy them- with both numbers and fighting skills as well as knowledge of the ground. Abby had been very smart to not to react violently for what the Grounder's had done. She knew that it was pointless.

"And we're part of not having that war?" I asked.

"Part of it, yes. So is Clarke in Tondc and a couple of my people at Camp Jaha," she said. "It makes people think twice about attacking somewhere if their own people are in that place."

She had a very good point, she always did.

"I just don't want my child to grow up an outcast like I did," I said.

The kid would either be discriminated against by both groups or have two communities that loved them. If I found that both groups were resentful of them, Lincoln and I would pack up and leave and raise our baby away from everyone else, only letting people like Clarke and Raven and Lincoln's friends know where we were living. I wouldn't allow my child to grow up with those disproving looks that my people still gave me even after I helped save the rest of the kids in Mount Weather. It would never matter what I did on the ground, I would always be known as 'the girl who lived under the floor.'

"You have my word that my people will welcome your child just as much as any of us will," she said.

That was great, except Lincoln told me that they abandoned any children that had a form of physical mutation. I was pretty sure they wouldn't make a exception for this one, especially not for this one. But I didn't even want to think about that at the moment. I still had no idea what pregnancy was like- for the Ark or for the Grounders. I'd never met a pregnant woman on the Ark, and I didn't actually know any pregnant women here either.

"Why are you so excited about a baby?" Lincoln asked. "You don't seem to be the motherly type."

"Don't you get it?" She asked

Both Lincoln and I shook our heads.

"Our blood will be mixed. Attacking your people will be like attacking our people," she said. "Your baby is the key for permanent peace between our people."

* * *

**I'm still hoping that the whole Octavia-Lincoln baby isn't too cliche! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if there's anything that I should fix. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know everyone is kind of hating Lexa right now, I do too, but I would hope that the Grounders and Sky People could learn to get along, or at least stay out of each other's way now that they don't have an enemy. I will tell you that many of the Sky People will have a hard time forgiving Lexa for the betrayal, especially Raven. But if they don't want to wipe each other out, they need to learn to get along.**

* * *

**Clarke POV **

"Your mother would want you to come home," Lieutenant Daniel mentioned while packing up the rest of his stuff.

His pack, which was filled with medicine on his way over here, was replaced with dried out meats, fruits and nuts that were going to be useful on their way back. In addition to that, one of the archers had made both of the guards bows and arrows which was probably more symbolic rather than useful since none of our people (besides maybe Octavia) had ever used a bow and arrow.

"If Bellamy can't convince me, you're not going to," I told him bluntly. "But thanks for trying."

Lt. Daniel had been my father's best friend when they were growing up and they'd remained pretty close until he was floated, so I was pretty familiar with him- probably the closest thing I'd had to an uncle since no one had an uncle from the Ark.

"No one could ever tell you what to do as a kid," he chuckled. "You're just like your father."

Nowadays, that was a better thing to hear than 'you're just like your mother'. As much as I loved her, there would always be that one little part of my soul that would never forget that my mother was the reason that my father and her husband was floated.

"You're not going to tell her, right?" I said.

"No," he assured. "Because I know that there's no way of making you do something you don't want to do. Especially when you have a Grounder bodyguard at all times.

He'd noticed? Despite my objection, I knew that Lexa had assigned at least two men to watch me at all times. They might have thought they were discreet, but it's pretty hard to be discreet when you're the size of a tree and you have what I called the 'Grounder stare'.

"What are you going to tell her about Bellamy?" I asked. "She's going to have questions about that."

"I'm going to tell her that he tagged along with a couple traders going to Polis because he wants to see his sister," he said. "Your mother will never hear that you're here from me."

All of the sudden I felt incredibly guilty. Not guilty enough to go back to Camp Jaha, but guilty enough to make me feel sick to my stomach. I'd already purposely made her think that I was dead once...she probably thought that I was dead when she couldn't find me at the drop ship...hadn't I punished my mother enough? I knew what it felt like to think that my mother, my only family left, had died in the department of the ark that dropped to earth like a comet. I wanted my space, but maybe I didn't need to be 'gone' in order to make that happen.

"Don't," I said. "You should tell her."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You know your mother, she might run here as soon as she hears where you're at."

"I can only stay dead for so long," I remarked. "Just make it clear that I'm not going back until I want to. She just needs to know that I'm alive. Bellamy staying behind will make her feel better."

Bellamy was out with the same group of hunters that Atticus had been with when he got attacked by the cougar. His arm was still sore, but he had become bored sitting in the hut for the last three days with nothing to do but to watch me make medicine, clean bandages and take care of patients. Learning how to hunt without a gun was good because Grounders were obviously not very fond of guns, it would also make him feel like he wasn't a dead weight. Plus, it got him out of my hair for almost an entire day, good for the sanity both of us.

"You know as soon as Bellamy heard the rumor of the miracle healer in this village, he was so anxious to get here- it was like he knew you were here," Daniel said.

Tondc was the last place anyone would have looked for me (although I wasn't sure where else they would look for me...or my remains), which was why Bellamy probably subconsciously knew this was the place I would go after he was given a clue.

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"I'm saying that you kids were put through a lot of shit and you deserve happiness," he said. "You guys did what you needed to do in order to survive and no one blames you for that. Whatever you and Bellamy are to each other...you need to let yourselves be happy and not let what you did to survive haunt you for the rest of your lives."

'Who we are and who we need to be survive are two different things', that's basically what Daniel was saying.

I handed him his thermos that I had filled with an herbal tea mix that the Grounders used to feel full when food was running low, it also had a kick to it that helped keep them awake. He took a sip of it and scrunched up his face.

"Is this supposed to be edible?" He said, forcing himself to swallow it.

"You'll get used to it," I assured. "Trust me."

I was nervous about them leaving. The Grounders were very good at reading the sky for upcoming weather and they were saying that a big storm was coming, but Daniel insisted that they leave today because they were already two days late going back because they were waiting for Bellamy's shoulder to heal because they thought that maybe Bellamy could convince me to come back with them. I'm sure my mom would have sent more men after them- if she could have actually spared any extra.

"One thing about the ground is that everything is sharper," he pointed out. "It's less stale."

He was right. The food, the air...and the people were all better here. When everything on earth was a constant threat to our lives, I guess our senses were honed. Just like our senses, our emotions were heightened as well. We were all just getting used to that.

"Sometimes I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing," I said.

"For me, it's a very good things. I would choose the worst day on Earth over the best day on the Ark," he said, then remembered. "Excluding the drilling for bone marrow part..."

And Grounders impaling people with spears...but we were past that now.

I had mixed feelings about Earth. I had fallen in love on Earth, but I was forced to kill my first love. My best friend and I made up, but then he was killed less than a day later. The Grounders had killed a lot of my people, but here I was living in their village as their healer. Being on Earth had made me a leader, but that position had forced me to make the decision between my people or killing off an entire group of people. It was the most beautiful thing, yet it was toxic if you didn't have the right genetic mutations.

"Are you sure you want to leave today?" I asked.

"We should go before that 'big storm' gets here," he said. "If we wait until after the storm, who knows when we'll ever get back?"

He had a point, but I was afraid that they wouldn't make it back ahead of the storm. They had no idea how to survive in a blizzard, even the Grounders tended to stay pretty close to the village when snow started to fall.

"You ready to go?" The cadet (his name escaped me) asked Daniel, sounding like he hoped that they'd stay back and _not _go into the white, frozen over hell that was waiting for them if storm caught up with them.

Daniel swung his pack over his shoulders and capped the lid back on the thermos. "I was born ready."

He had always been cheesy, that was part of his 'crazy uncle' appeal. In a surprising move, he gave me a hug.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, kiddo," he said.

'Kiddo' would have been an insult coming from anyone else, but coming from him it was a comforting sense of familiarity from the good old days.

"May we meet again," he said, opening the door and stepping out.

"May we meet again," I returned before he closed the door behind him.

I said it with gusto because this was Earth and we needed all the luck we could get.

* * *

**I know there wasn't any direct Bellarke, but I don't want to be one of those writers where there's no character development outside of one romantic relationship!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and let me know if you have any suggestions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know everyone hates Lexa right now too and so do I, but I don't want my story to repeat the history of the Grounders and the 100 in season 1 and 2, I want their story to evolve beyond war. I want to see the daily struggles of forgiving the other side, adapting to each other's culture and even having strong friendships (besides just for political purposes) forged between some people between the two groups. And part of having that in the storyline is Lexa not being a total, backstabbing, manipulative bitch anymore. Although there may or may not be a new Commander coming into power sooner or later...**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The Weather on Earth lessons started coming back to me slowly. I remembered hearing about the hurricanes that got stronger and stronger because of global warming. Hurricane Katrina had been just an early preview for what was to come in the 2020's and 2030's. Entire states had to be evacuated, suburbs were flattened and finally in 2038, Hurricane Filmore pretty much drowned half of the state of Florida. That was when America finally got it's shit together and accepted that climate change was a real thing.

Well...Hurricane Filmore was a tropical storm compared to the one coming our way, according to Wick. We were in deep shit...to put it politely. The nuclear waste had caused a dramatic shift in weather patterns across the world, which only served to strengthen the hurricanes that hit the east side of former America.

"What exactly do you suggest?" Abby asked us.

"Well obviously we have to have a stable shelter," Wick said. "Right here at camp, the ship is the only place anyone is safe, with high winds and subzero temperatures. Even after that, though...I have no idea if we're going to be able to even get out of the ship if the snow piles up as high as some of the rain in the hurricanes of the past."

The only reason that this was scary was because it was new. On the Ark, it was avoiding astroids or mechanical leaks or the oxygen crisis. We were just afraid because it was new. Also, we were stuck here with nowhere else to go and little time to prepare, whereas with the Ark we usually had weeks or even months to fix something and that's what we were all taught to do. Most of us weren't all like Finn-with 4 years of Earth Skills.

"How long do we have until the storm hits?" I asked. "I mean, until we absolutely have to be inside?"

"Probably nine hours," he said. "But six just to be safe."

"Okay, have every adult go out and hunt or dig for roots and gather firewood for the next four hours because we're going to need all that we can get," I suggested. "Stay within a mile radius of the Camp and just...hope for the best."

This piece of the Ark was so big that it would take a colassal amount of wind to move the whole thing- the kind of wind that had never been recorded on earth. Parts and pieces might fall off, but as long as we all stayed in the stable part of the station and stayed away from glass, we would all survive the hurricane. The problem was-would we survive starvation? We might be a bit cramped until the snow melted down a bit, but we'd been cramped on the Ark for our entire lives, we could survive a couple weeks.

"Sinclair," Abby said over her walkie. "Get everyone up and ready- it's all hands on deck."

* * *

_Three hours later_

We had made an enormous amount of progress in just a couple of hours- we'd gathered more food and made more repairs than all of us had in the last couple of weeks. It was amazing how much people could do, how effeciently they worked when they knew of an immediate threat to their lives.

"Octavia," I said over the radio. "Lincoln? Anyone there?"

I waited, but there was no answer. We'd been trying to get a hold of them once every hour since we'd found out about the hurricane, but there'd been no luck. Was it broken? Had they gotten sick as well?

"No luck?" Abby asked.

I shook my head reluctantly.

"Look, the Grounders are in touch with nature, they've had hurricanes here before. I'm sure that they know how to predict these things," she assured. "Besides, there's nothing that we could do for them now."

That was probably the one thing I hated the most (right behind Lexa)- not being able to do anything to save my friends. Mother Nature was a pain in the ass that way.

"What about us?" I asked. "Everything that we've built here? All that is going to be destroyed."

The people of Camp Jaha had worked tirelessly to build a life here. Homes, a wall, a community. I could only imagine how much their morale would die when they were going to have to start from scratch _again. _

"One thing that I've learned about people since I sent my own daughter down here is that the only thing that people need to keep moving forward is one person," she said.

This was probably not the best time to be having a heart-to-heart, but life was all about bad timings.

"How did you do it now?" I asked. "I mean, you don't know that Clarke is still alive, but you're the driving force of this camp."

Before I hammered a metal plate over the window, I peered out and saw formation of dark clouds coming our way. Maybe it was coming faster than we thought. I was putting all the chemicals in boxes with padding so they wouldn't break. The wrong combination of chemicals and there could be an explosion or create a toxic gas, so I was just being safe. Next I needed to cover all of the tech that wasn't water proof just in case there was a leak and water got in.

"When I thought that Clarke might be dead for the first time, I met a girl that reminded me so much of my daughter," she told me.

My time here at Camp Jaha had been frustrating. While the merry band of diliquents were out in the woods having their fun saving the world in the forest, I was stuck with a bad knee only able to save the world by telling people what to do through a radio. After Finn died and before Wick and I were even beginning to be a thing, nobody else was really there except for Abby. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother had been. For the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to actually be taken care of by a parental figure. For the short period of time between Finn and Wick, I guess Abby had been that one person driving me forward.

"Well I would say that you don't remind me of my mother, but that wouldn't exactly be a compliment," I told her.

Everyone on the Ark seemed to know about my mother and what she did, but no one could ever caught her in the act and the people that she traded my rations with never ratted her out, so she never got floated. I had moved out of that place and in with Finn and his family when I turned 15 and hardly ever spoke to my mother again.

"I know, and I'm so sorry about that," Abby said, covering several of the monitors with a tarp after she caught onto what I was doing. "You have to realize that your mother had an addiction and addiction's can take up-

"No, she loved booze more than she loved me," I corrected her, cutting her off. "I accepted that a long time ago. No one needs to sugarcoat it."

She sighed, but accepted the truth. "Our relationship is what I wish I had with Clarke."

"And this is the relationship I'd wished I'd with my real mother," I admitted.

I felt bad, like I was stealing something from Clarke. Except, from what I had gathered, it wasn't really something that she really wanted.

"There's one thing that your mother did," Abby said.

"What's that?" I scoffed.

"She gave me you."

* * *

**i always thought that Abby and Raven had a sweet relationship, so I thought I'd give it more depth this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad you guys liked Abby and Raven's scene so much, that made me really happy. ^-^**

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

The snow had been falling for almost a day straight and there was no sign of it letting up anytime soon. You could hear the cracking of trees around the village, but as far as I knew, none of them had fallen on anyone or anyone's homes yet. It had gotten so deep that white was starting to peer over the one window we had by the fireplace. If the storm kept going like this, the snow was going to pile over the top of the houses!

"I'm so cold I'm about to just sit in the fire," Sabina exaggerated, but then again, this was coming from a girl whose people required you to walk across a bunch of hot coals in order (among other various, difficult challenges) in order to claim your full status as a member of the group (I think they overlooked that part for me). She might actually be considering it.

Luckily the during the hunting party they had found a herd of deer, surrounded them and killed seven of them. They gave Bellamy a whole deer since he was the one that had spotted them in the first place. That gave us a lot of meat and an extra blanket to keep warm. Sabina and I had moved all the firewood inside so that it would be dry. We had enough firewood to last us a couple weeks. So I wasn't worried about food or heat so much as I was either a) getting killed by a falling tree or b) the snow collapsing the roof in.

"Come over here with me then," I offered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bellamy questioned jokingly. "I would leave, but it's kinda cold out."

Sabina and I both groaned. I think Bellamy's way of dealing with cabin fever is by making bad sexual innuendos because he'd started doing that when I was beginning to feel like I was going to strangle either one of them.

There was a heavy, desperate knock at the door. Jumping a little at the unexpected sound, I went to go open the door. Snow flooded in and a man, who had been leaning against the door, fell with it. I had to step back quickly in order to avoid being bombarded by either one.

"What's wrong?" I asked, struggling to close the door behind him.

"Dina is going into labor," he answered hurriedly.

According to symptoms and how big she was, Dina was only in her sixth month of pregnancy _maybe _in her seventh month. I was very limited on my knowledge of pregnancy, but thankfully Sabina had been in training to be a midwife...until the previous midwife had been killed in the missile strike...but at least we had someone that knew what she was doing. But having a baby two months prematurely with the right technology and medicine was one thing, but without it? I had a bad feeling about the situation, but I wasn't going to say that out loud in front of the soon-to-be father.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked Sabina, who was already getting out of her bed and putting on her coat.

"No, you should stay here in case someone else needs help so they know where you are," she answered. "Besides, I've delivered several babies alone before."

It was true, she'd delivered five with me since I'd gotten here and I had pretty much done nothing but be there for moral support. Having children definitely looked like something I would never want to do-ever. Having your body change like that, then pushing something two and a half times the size of your lady hole? No thank you. I figured since no one was getting implants or really any form of birth control anymore, one of my friends from the Ark was going to get pregnant or get someone pregnant sooner or later. Other people's kids were great because you got to give them back to their parents after their cute appeal wore out. Might I feel different ten years from now? Maybe, maybe not.

Dina's husband scrambled up and opened the door again, letting huge snowflakes fly into the house and gusts of wind chilling me to the bone. Sabina looked dreadingly out the door, knowing that it would be a long trip back to Dina's house.

"Have fun," I told her.

She gave me the 'fuck you' look before stepping out into the snow and slamming door behind her.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep twice because there was nothing else to do. No one else came to the door. Sleep was oftentimes a luxury when there were tons of patients coming in and out with a cold, and freak accidents seemed to happen all at once. So when I got the chance, I caught up on as much sleep as I could. But there was only so much sleeping that your body can do before all you can do is lie there and try to go to sleep yet again. Our sleep schedule was going to be very off because we couldn't even tell if it was day or night anymore because the clouds were so thick. Or maybe the night just seemed like a lifetime. It seemed like a lifetime since Sabina had left for Dina's.

I crawled out of bed and stepped over Bellamy, who slept on the floor by my bed. Even though I already had a coat on, I decided to wrap my bearskin around me as well. Even though I already had a coat on, I decided to cover myself with my bearskin as well before I stepped outside.

As quiet as I tried to be with opening the door, the quieter and more careful I tried to be with the door, the louder it seemed to get. Nonetheless, Bellamy didn't stir. I wasn't sure I was trying not to wake him because I wanted to let him sleep or because he would oppose the idea of going out there with the snow now up to my elbows.

I waded through the four feet of snow and got maybe thirty feet away from the front door when I heard shouting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy, of course, who I could barely hear over the howling wind.

I didn't bother answering him because I was too focused on checking on Sabina. The path that the two had made was visible, but was caved in by now and pretty much useless for me. I kept plowing through the trail they had left until something blocked my way. I didn't remember anything being here, so I dug through the snow to see what it was. When I figured out that I had grabbed a hand, I immediately dropped it and fell back into the snow.

"Clarke what-

Bellamy stopped as soon as he saw the hand, turning blue, sticking out of the snow. "Shit," he muttered under his breath.

I got over my initial shock and started to dig through the snow to see the face, even though in my gut I already knew who it was. I told myself that this person could still be alive.

"Clarke, don't do this," he said, trying to grab my hand to stop me, but I yanked it away and kept digging.

Sabina.

My whole world seemed to stop. The cold that I was feeling wasn't from the snow, it was because my heart had stopped pumping blood to the rest of my body. There was no denying that she was gone, her body was void of breath or a pulse and judging from her temperature she had been gone for at least a few hours. I had learned from Finn that death is so much more real when you have to face their human body.

"Help me carry her back," I said, my voice hard and unemotional.

"She's...

"Dead?" I finished for him. "I know that, but we can't just leave her out here.

He was hesitating. He'd never been good with corpses.

"Help me carry her back or I'll do it myself," I told him, pulling her by the shoulders and dragging the rest of her body out of the snow.

Bellamy exhaled sharply. "I'll carry her, you don't have to," he said.

Even though he didn't say it out loud, I knew that he didn't say it because he thought I was too physically weak to do it, but because he didn't want me to carry my dead best friend's body back to the house. But I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I just left her out there in the cold, even if she was dead. That would just be cruel.

We made the long, thirty foot trek back to the house. The whole way I felt sleepy and dazed, like this was all just a dream. Maybe this was just a very vivid, hallucinigogic dream that I was having. The piercing cold air that hit my lungs every time that I took a breath told me differently. One foot in front of the other, I told myself. I could only focus on one thing; how was I going to tell her family? When we got inside, I held the door open and shut it behind Bellamy. He set Sabina's body on her bed and covered her with a blanket and slid her curtain so I couldn't see it anymore.

"I should have gone with her," I said guiltily. "She shouldn't have gone alone."

"That could have been both of you easily," Bellamy said, trying to make me feel better.

_But at least then she wouldn't have died alone._

"You have to stop blaming yourself," he insisted.

"People die around me, Bellamy," I pointed out.

Wells, Charlotte, Finn, the Grounders, Anya, Maya, the Mountain Men...all of them had died directly or indirectly because of me. I had failed to save all of them. Now I got to add Sabina to that list.

"People die everywhere," he reminded me. "Whether you're around or not."

He was right, but for some reason I always had to blame myself- it was the only way that I wasn't going to go to hell after I died, if I took responsibility for the death that I was responsible for. I wanted to take the place on that bad. It should have been my lifeless body covered by a blanket, not Sabina's. I was the one that deserved it, while Sabina's life had been dedicated to saving people, I had hundreds of deaths on my hands. How many times did I have to save lives in order to make up for that?

"You're not doing anything, you're not reacting," he said.

"I'm in shock," I told him informatively. "It's the first stage of grief."

He took a step forward, and I reacted by taking a step back. We repeated this process like a dance until I backed into the table and he gripped my shoulders tightly.

"It's time, Clarke," he said. "You're shutting down. If you keep denying your problemes, they're going to swallow you whole and I'm not sure that even your mother can bring you back from that."

I looked up, making eye contact with him for the first time since I'd found her body. And what I saw was a mirror. He had as much blood on his hands as I did. Even though he accepted everything he had done, for some reason he could only heal completely by helping me forgive myself, despite how much I didn't want to do that. We both blamed ourselves. We were both guilty. We both needed each other. We were the only ones that knew what the other was going through. He stared back at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm so sorry I made you do that," I apologized. "I made you kill all those people."

"That was my decision," he argued. "We're both leaders and I couldn't let you bear that alone."

Right now, those people didn't even matter. All that mattered was that my best friend was on the other side of that curtain and there was nothing that I could do to bring her back. All the 'what ifs' were killing me slowly. 'What if I had gone with her?' 'What if I gone out to check on her the first time I woke up?' My mind couldn't handle her death and the 300 deaths at Mount Weather all at the same time.

"I loved her," I said, my voice breaking. "I told her everything. We saved lives together. I don't know what having a sister feels like, but she's the closest I've ever come to that. I don't know if I can live through this again."

I loved Octavia and Raven, each in their own way, but neither of them clicked like Sabina and I had the first day we'd met. There was no one that I'd gotten along with this well since Wells (before my father's execution). For the last three months, she'd been the first person I saw in the morning and that last person I saw before I fell asleep. The one that had woken me up and held my hand through the night terrors for the first month. I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore because she had taken it with her. After my mom(although placebo), dad, Finn, and Wells all in the last year and half? I felt sick just thinking about going through that process again.

"I can't," I told Bellamy, shaking my head. "Not this time."

His eyes were holding back tears, I could tell by the way he was blinking more rapidly. Even though he always acted the 'tough guy', he was definitely more in touch with his inner emotions than most guys. Maybe he owed that to having a real sister.

"You can," he said. "You know why?"

"Why?" I asked, just to humor him.

"Because I'm here this time," he answered. I wasn't sure whether he was being slightly cocky or not. "And I'm always going to be here."

"She's gone," I whispered.

'Dead' and 'gone' were two different terms. Dead was cold and fact-based. Gone was lonely and empty. Not only did I know she was dead in my mind, I knew that she was gone in my heart as well.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I don't know if he wrapped his arms around me because I broke down or if I broke down because he was hugging me. Either there was a leak or he was crying, too, because I felt a drop of something on the top of my head. If he wasn't holding me, I would have dropped about thirty seconds ago. His arms felt like the only safe place to do this.

"I can't believe she's gone," I said, my words muffled by his chest.

His arms tightened around me. "I'm so sorry."

He kept repeating those words over and over again. Soon he was holding me so tight that I could barely breath. I was crying so hard that I could barely breath anyways so it didn't really matter.

In the back of my mind, I knew it that a some point I was going to face reality again. It didn't matter how many times Bellamy said he was sorry, it didn't matter how hard I cried or how tight Bellamy hugged me...she wasn't coming back. No matter what I did, I couldn't bring my best friend back.

* * *

**I was literally crying while writing this! Something had to push Clarke over the edge so she'll face her demons once and for all. **

**Anyways, what'd you guys think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**I really hoped you guys liked the last chapter, I know that was a moment we're all waiting to happen in the show. **

* * *

**Octavia's POV**

Just when things were looking up for us, a huge blizzard was sweeping through the city. Lexa had people walking the main streets with torches to keep them clear. No one was answering the radio over in Camp Jaha which was worrying me. What about the men that we'd sent over there to bring some of the Ark's medical personnel back to Polis? Had they ever made it? Or were they frozen in the middle of nowhere?

I flinched as the house creaked again. Lincoln had gone to a neighbor's house after a tree toppled right on top of it, just to make sure that everyone was okay. It was great that he was helping people, but that meant that I was left in this house...alone. One branch through the window and I was dead. I just might die from anxiety before anything else killed me.

The door flew open and Lincoln walked through it with a terrified little girl in his arms. She was the neighbor's daughter, I recalled. Her skin had a chilling blue tint to it that didn't look quite natural. The hair on her head was frozen together and sticking up straight.

"Where's her parents?" I asked.

Lincoln handed her to me and I shivered from how cold she was.

"Her mom was crushed by the tree," he said quietly, as if the little girl wasn't going to hear him. "I found her under the bed."

"Isn't her dad one of Lexa's body guards?" I asked. He nodded.

Most of the houses in this area were in Lexa's guard. It made sense for them to live close to her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Lincoln was on his way out the door again. "I'm going down the street, someone's roof flew off. Then I'm going to see if I can find her father."

I loved Lincoln's savior instinct, but right now I wished that I could turn it off for my sake. The more people he saved, the more likely he wouldn't live to see his own child. After growing up without a father or even knowing who he was, I didn't want my child to grow up like that because it was like a piece of me was missing. But part of love is letting your partner make their own choices.

He shut the door behind him and I brought the little girl closer to the fire to warm her up. She was still shivering, although I wasn't sure if that was from the cold or from watching her mother get crushed by a tree. I wished there was something to do to make her feel better, but there was nothing that would bring her mother back. Despite only being a little girl, maybe three or four, she knew that on some sort of level. What was I supposed to do with her until we found her dad?

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

I had no idea what to do with her. Do I keep holding her? Do I leave her by the fire and give her space? Just when I was about ready to set her down, she held onto my arm so tightly that I knew I wasn't going to be able to set her down without prying her hands off of my coat.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked her.

At first I thought that maybe she didn't understand me, maybe her parents hadn't taught her English. I was starting to learn Trigedaslang, but since everyone in the capital knew English, I wasn't forced into learning it like I would be if LIncoln and I had gone back to his village. I could try to speak to her in my broken Trigedaslang, but I wasn't sure that would be much clearer.

"Kaya," she whispered after a long pause.

Kaya. That was a really pretty name. I wondered what it meant. Then I started thinking about what we would name our child. What we named our children would stay with them for the rest of their lives. What we gave her (or him) a name that came along with a really stupid nickname and she (or he) hated us until they were in their thirties? The name needed to be something strong, but not ruthless. Something that not third kid in fighting class was going to have, either. The pressure of coming up with the perfect name was sstarting to get to me.

"How old are you Kaya?" I asked.

She held up four fingers in response to my question.

She was small for a four year old. Small wasn't something that the Grounders necessarily respected. Whatever she lacked in size or brute strength she would have to make up for in brains, something that the Grounders _did _respect or else Lexa would never have made commander. Four was so young to lose her mother, too. Grounder parents were tough, but the mothers were, well, motherly. I could only imagine what it would be like to be raised by a Grounder father, especially one that was a body guard. I mean, who would watch her while her father was on guard? I knew that Grounder children were expected to grow up fast, but four?

The Grounders were tough-thats the way that they had to be in order to survive the Earth this long. Not only was it in their genes, it was in their way of life and in their mentality. I wasn't so sure that it was fair to label the Grounders as brutal when the Ark executed every crime, no matter how small. I just hoped that with the Mountain Men gone that maybe they could ease up a little bit. But without a common enemy...what reason did Camp Jaha and the Grounders have to work together?

After what seemed like an eternity, Lincoln finally crashed through the door again, looking defeated.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did you...?"

He shook his head and mouthed. "Dead."

Kaya didn't seem to notice what we were talking about, she just kept looking at the fire. I didn't even know the man next door, but I felt a slight pang in my chest. Maybe it was my sympathy for Kaya.

That's when I realized that we were going to become parents a little earlier than expected.

* * *

**i know its been a while since I posted, but I've been busy with graduation stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked it :) Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm going to be introducing a concept that may seem like a bit of a stretch, but I really hope that it works out.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Group moral was lower than low. We had come down to Earth so we wouldn't be stuck in the Ark anymore, yet Mother Nature had forced us back into our prison from space once again. The inside of the station was pretty crammed, but we were used to crammed. It was the wind and thunder that made us, as people, feel so small. Inside it was getting colder, but so far the engineer team had kept the temperature stabilized to a habitable point. Not comfortable, but habitable. There was a group of about a dozen people huddling together to keep warm. A part of me wanted to join them, but the fact that I didn't know any of them kept me from that.

Even though the wind had died down a long time ago, it was still snowing heavily outside. Wick was keeping an eye on the weather radar in the control room. There had been a period of about thirty minutes that the hurricane had just stopped, but it wasn't over, it was just the fucking eye of the hurricane. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay in this thing.

"How are you doing?" Abby asked, sitting next to me after making rounds and handing me a cup of hot tea.

"I'm fine," I answered her. "I'm just worried about our communication systems."

Our radio had been working fine up until a couple hours before the storm, when Octavia and Lincoln weren't answering on their end, I figured something was up. It was going to take me days to establish the radio range beyond a couple kilometers. Polis was maybe sixty or seventy kilometers away. And who knew if Octavia and Lincoln's radio would even work? There could have been water damage and Octavia wasn't exactly well-versed in mechanical knowledge.

"The Grounders have been down here for a decade," Abby reminded me. "They wouldn't have survived this long if they didn't come up with ways to cope a long time ago."

She was right, but there was still that nagging feeling that I had in my gut. Communication was kind of my thing, I'd gotten the radio working at the Ark, made walkies, communicated with Bellamy at Mt Weather...I liked staying in touch with my friends and knowing that they were alive, even if I couldn't see them face to face.

"What about the troops that you sent out to Tondc?" I asked. "Weren't they supposed to be back by now?"

"I choose to believe that the Grounders let them stay longer because they knew that the storm was coming," she said. "Drink your tea."

Just the smell of the tea made me drowsy, but I could use something warm right now.

"What about Clarke?" I asked. "Where do you think she is right now?"

"No one knows," she answered. "She could be hundreds of miles away from here by now. Maybe she's living with a tribe way down south where they don't even have snow. But I know she's alive. I'm always right about her being alive."

It was true...until it wasn't.

"I just can't stop thinking about her and Bellamy and Octavia and Lincoln," I sighed.

"You need to get some sleep, Raven," she said. "You've been awake this entire time."

I looked at the tea. "You put something in this, didn't you?"

"I put Valerian herb in 't worry, it won't knock you out, it will just help you fall asleep easily," she assured. "One of us might as well get a good night's rest."

I'd already drank more than two thirds of the cup. Before the tea, I'd been wide awake with worry and anxiety, but now all of that was fading away into the background. Even though I knew I could stay awake if I really wanted to, but I didn't feel like fighting it now. My mind needed a break.

"Are you-

"Shhhh," Abby interrupted me, pulling my head into her lap.

She was humming something familiar, a tune I think I'd heard Clarke hum one night when one of the younger kids was having a nightmare and she was helping get them back to sleep. So that was where Clarke got it from.

Sleeping with Wick next to me was amazing and I felt safe, but there was something about this that made me never want to leave. For the first time in a long time I felt safe.

* * *

_Ten hours later _

"Raven."

I heard the name from the surface of reality, but I was deep down in my subconscious.

"Raven."

I was slowly drifting up to the surface.

"Raven."

The surface started coming to me faster and faster.

"Raven."

I finally opened my eyes to see Wick shaking me awake.

"What?" I whispered.

The rest of the Station seemed to be asleep, but I didn't see Abby anywhere.

"Come here," he said. "I need to show you something."

I stretched out my legs and arms after what was probably the most restful sleep I'd had since before I went on a suicide mission to the ground. Whatever Abby had put in my tea still had a calming affect on me because my usually tense muscles were relaxed.

We climbed to the top of the Ark, where the most astonishing sunrise yet was awaiting us. The snow covered all of the trees to the point that you could barely tell that there were any trees at all. Maybe the wind had carried them all off. At first, the sun's reflection off the snow was blinding, but once you looked past it there were rainbow spots all over the snow.

"What is that sound?" I asked, my ears perking towards a low humming sound in the western distance.

"I don't hear it," he said.

It was getting closer and closer, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out the source. There was no way it was coming from camp, Mount Weather was gone so it wasn't coming from there. Grounders didn't have any machinery (that I knew of) that would make that sound either.

"I hear it now," he said, whipping his head around to face the west.

There was a dot in the horizon that kept getting bigger and bigger. It wasn't a bird, birds weren't near that fast. Squinting, I tried to make out what it was. Definitely man made. But where was it coming from? Why did it seem to be heading directly towards us? Maybe because it was.

"Oh my god, is that a drone?" I was ready to start running for it, even though we wouldn't get far in three or four foot snow.

Wick shook his head. "Even stranger. Now there's something I never thought I'd see with my own eyes."

"What is it?" I demanded.

"It's a helicopter."

* * *

**So...in this story, Mt. Weather isn't the only technologically advanced group of people in the U.S that survived on the ground. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but I've been super busy with finals, graduation and the craziness that ensues when you're ending your high school career. Now that things have calmed down, I should be posting more regularly. **

* * *

_Three __days later_

**Clarke POV**

It was the day after we finally burned Sabina's body. I was actually surprised at how high the survival rate of the hurricane was, considering how much damage there was and how cold the temperature had been. The structures in the Tondc were stronger than they looked.

The mood was even more somber than usual, which is hard to do for the Grounders. Maybe it was the death of their only midwife, or maybe it was the fact that we were surrounded by three feet of snow on either side. On the bright side, Dina's baby girl was strong and healthy (you could hear it in how strong her lungs were), which definitely raised morale at least slightly. She reminded us that despite all the death, life was still going to carry on.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Dina, who was nursing her baby. They still hadn't come up with a name, apparently it was normal for Grounder parents to put off naming the baby for a week to get a sense of personality and make sure the name matched it.

She shook her head.

It sounded like a motor, a low buzz that couldn't be coming from anything from inside the camp. The noise reminded me of the constant hum of the Ark, something that I definitely hadn't missed. Maybe I was just being hit by a spark of nostalgia. Quite possibly it was just my ears ringing from lack of sleep or stress. But the sound got stronger and stronger until I couldn't ignore it anymore. The Grounders must have heard it too because I heard some yelling from outside.

"I'll be right back," I told Dina.

She didn't even look up from her baby.

I ran outside to see what all the commotion was. All I could see was the warriors gathering in the direction that the noise was coming from and drawing their sowards and arrows. The good thing about being small is that you can push through crowds pretty easily, which I did until I reached the front. Machines were making their way towards us at an inhuman speed. Indra was at the front, looking ready to fight like she always was.

"They're my people," I assured Indra. "The Mountain Men are gone, remember?"

Sometimes it seemed like they needed reminding of that fact. After generations of fighting one enemy, it had to be hard accepting that their enemy had been completely wiped out. All of these soldiers trained for battle...now all they had to do was defend themselves against wildlife- that was definitely a culture change. With nothing to do and no common enemy to bring them together, I was afraid that they might turn against each other or-actually more likely- turn on my people.

"They better have a good reason to be coming here with such a big number," she said.

I didn't want to tell her that I might be the reason...that my mom might have come here with so many people to come and see if I was alive after the huge storm. Indra and I were already on tense terms, there was no need to prod at it.

"Maybe they thought we might need help," I suggested.

"What are those...things?" She asked.

Those machines definitely had Raven written all over them. She must have been bored now, not having to build bombs or sneak into enemy territory to dismantle their entire grid, she needed something to do. I was just amazed that she (obviously with some help) had managed to built so many of them.

"I'm not quite sure," I admitted. I'd seen a movie with vehicles that glided over snow, but the word escaped me because there had never been a context for me to use it in, there was no reason to have it in my vocabulary.

They stopped the machines about a hundred feet away from the outer edges of the village, probably to make themselves seem unintimidating. I scanned the group of ten for my mother, but her face wasn't among them. While a part of me was relieved, the other part was thoroughly disappointed. Something else was off, too; I didn't recognize six of the ten faces. That wasn't right, everyone knew everyone on the Ark. There wasn't a single face that I wouldn't at least recognize (even if I couldn't put a name to the face). Could they be Grounders? No, that seemed unlikely. I decided not to mention the fact that some of the faces were unknowns, Indra hated strangers.

All of my questioning went down the drain as soon as I spotted Raven's face. We locked eyes on each other at the same time and grinned the 'so you're still alive' grin that was all too familiar after everything that we'd been through. Sure, we didn't always see eye to eye, but it was always nice to see that my techie partner-in-crime was still alive. Holding her hand was Wick, the adorable geek that everyone knew had a crush on her way before she knew it herself. The group was walking towards us, but it took a couple minutes since the snow was waist deep for them.

Raven jumped out of the wall of snow that surrounded the village and into my arms.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," I said in her ear.

"So do you," she said back.

Touche.

"What are you doing here?" Indra demanded immediately after Raven and I started to pull apart.

I had more questions...who the hell were these people? How come they looked like they knew how to deal with technology? Why wasn't my mother here with them? Why had they come right after the blizzard with such dangerous conditions?

Raven took a deep breath. "We should sit down and talk," she suggested.

It took some convincing, but Raven and I finally got Indra and the other tribal leaders into the Council Room, where they usually planned out battles or decided punishments for crimes.

"You have ten seconds to start telling us what you're doing here," Indra warned.

One of the men that I didn't know cleared his throat and spoke. "When we heard a rumor that Mount Weather had been defeated, we finally decided that it was time to reunite with our brothers and sisters east of the Rocks.

I had never heard of the 'Rocks', but I was assuming that it was some sort of nickname for the Rocky Mountains. Indra, across the table from me, had a look that I had never seen on her before; genuine shock.

"We lost contact with anyone west of the Rocks fifty years ago," Indra said. "We saw a bright light to the far west and then the earth shook. After that, the contact stopped. We thought that you were all dead.

"Quite the opposite," the man said. "We've rebuilt civilization."

* * *

**So I will definitely be giving you guys more of a clear explanation next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm going to give you guys an explanation and a backstory with a flashback from Raven. Then hopefully it won't be too confusing.**

* * *

**Raven's POV **

It was hard to convince the Grounders that people more technologically advanced than them was a _good _thing. And honestly, who could blame them after what they'd gone through with Mount Weather? I think if they had chosen to approach Tondc or Polis with the helicopter, Indra or Lexa would have ordered their soldiers to kill them as soon as they stepped out. The snow-mobiles (which were my idea to bring, by the way) were far less threatening and loud. We still stopped at least a hundred feet away from the camp to avoid scaring the Grounders. Because we all know what happens when you scare the Grounders.

"We thought that you were all dead," Indra said.

"Quite the opposite," Jerome (leader of this mission) said. "We've rebuilt civilization."

_*Three days ago* _

_Wick and I were the first ones to meet Jerome and his crew of ten. Of course we both had a bit of trouble figuring out how to react. Friend or foe? Where were these people from? Why were they coming here now? Had someone from Mount Weather survived? There were so many possibilities, both good and bad. Nonetheless, Wick and I climbed down from the Ark and went to meet them halfway where they had landed, which was right outside the barely-visible fence that surrounded camp. Soon after, the Ark door opened and the rest of the camp flooded out. _

_Abby decided that they should tell everyone in camp what they had to say, since the Ark council had been so secretive before and that's how it all fell apart, she figured that being secretive now was probably a bad idea._

_Jerome and his crew were from Yosemite, one of the only regions in former California that hadn't been completely destroyed by the bombs. Apparently Mount Weather hadn't been the only bunker built, because Jerome's great grandfather had lived in a bunker deep in the middle of the Sierra Mountain range. For thirteen years, they survived there, but when a category five hurricane destroyed most of their solar panels that powered their bunker they needed to find a treatment for radiation and fast before the power ran out. _

_Purely by coincidence, there happened to be a group of about forty survivors trying to make their way over the mountain range in hopes of finding civilization on the Californian coast, a rumor just like the City of Light had been. They sent out a team in hazmat suits to go talk to the survivors and luckily the group leader agreed. The bunker had formerly been an underground class 4 bio-research center and a lot of the people living there had worked in the center before. They had the resources, brains and pure luck to figure out what genes the outsiders had that let them survive the radiation. Once they figured it out (six months later, just days before all the power was about to go out), they had it sentisized and distributed to the two hundred people there. _

_Jerome's great-grandfather had been twenty two at the time. They started their own settlement with their 244 people as well as the forty Outsiders. For the next seven years there were more and more people that came along, some by accident and some because they'd heard about it, until it grew to over a thousand people. Finally they started trading with different settlements and forming alliances. Sixty years ago, they finally established a formal alliance. _

_The Western American Alliance was really four separate states that loosely worked together. There were vaguely defined borders, but it was no problem because there was no conflicts between the different states. There was Olympia, which consisted of parts of Southwestern Canada, Oregon and Washington, they were known for being easy-going and being the peacekeepers if there were ever any disagreements between the states. Santa Fe, which was Northern parts of Arizona and New Mexico (the Southern parts had been settled by a South American alliance) and most of Utah and western Colorado, they were the isolated loners that really only participated in the Alliance in order to not have enemies. Then there was the Rocky Nation, which was Montana, Wyoming and Idaho along with parts of Southern Canada, who were not only known for their rocky mountain terrain, but for the attitudes that matched the name. Then, of course, there was Vega, the state with Califfornia and Nevada (although Nevada was mostly a desert wasteland, so California had 80% of their population). _

_This alliance really was starting to rebuild civilization. They were riding trains between towns, solar powered of course because humanity had finally learned their environmental lesson after San Francisco was completely flooded out due to global warming and The Pollution Crisis of Bejing in 2033. They had established hospitals, schools, jails and even libraries in some of the larger cities. Vega had just made contact with Hawaii a few years ago and apparently there were quite a few survivors on the Islands due to a mix of; a hurricane had blown the nukes targeted at it away, their isolated location had led to lower levels of radiation and possibly a genetic anomaly in the Native Hawiian's genes. There was also a rumor that a group from former Alaska had made contact with another group from Russia or China, but the Alliance was establishing stability first before making contact with other continents._

_About fifty-five years ago, they had started to build a trade relationship with the Grounders east of the Rocky Mountains, but five years later a meteorite hit somewhere in the rocky mountains, with an impact so big that even people on the coast of Vega could feel it. It damaged a lot of damage to the Rocky Nation and the trails they had made over the passes to the East, so the mission to establish trade with them stopped for a while, but then they heard rumors about what Mount Weather was doing to the Grounders on the other side of the Rocky Mountains, they decided to cut any attempts to communicate with the east. They knew that Mount Weather were the descendants of the U.S politicians that had made it into the bunker and that they would probably want to impose the old borders of the USA, which no one from the alliance wanted. They could only imagine what would happen if they were cured from the radiation. The Alliance had no idea what kind of weapons that Mount Weather had and they didn't want to risk it._

_When they scanned Mount Weather for radio activity and only found static, they sent tiny drones with cameras to check it out and realized that they had all been wiped out. They found out our story; how we got here, our conflict with the Grounders, how we had wiped out the Grounders and the level of hostility that the Grounders shared. All of them decided that it was now safe to reveal their presence to the East now. Of course they figured that it might be safer to come to us first...considering that Grounders weren't exactly fond of technology, they had no idea how they would react to a helicopter. _

_And here they were; back from the dead, according to Indra. _

***Now***

None of the Grounders really knew how to react to their story. There were some suspicious faces-should they really trust a group that was centuries ahead of the technologically speaking? I couldn't blame them. Some expressions showed disbelief; they thought that they'd never this day in their lifetimes. Others were earnest, almost excited at the thought of living a better life. Clarke was easy to read, I could just see her demands, compromises, and the natural leader in her popping right out of her eyes as she made sure to make eye contact with everyone of Jerome's crew.

"How do we know that you won't try to take over?" Indra demanded.

"We're not interested in a replay of the power struggle that played out the last decade of the twenty first century," Jerome assured. "We may have technology, but your people have a brute strength both physically and mentally that I've never seen before. I certainly wouldn't want to get on the bad side of you or any of your warriors, that's for sure."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me," Indra snapped.

Okay, so Jerome was sucking up a little bit.

"It's not flattery if it's honesty," Jerome threw back. "No one wants another super country like the U.S was...too many different landscapes, too many people, too much power. Our goal is to help get the human race get back on its feet and another war isn't the way to do that."

"Why come to us first?" Indra asked. "Why not go to the capital?"

Jerome and his crew all looked at Clarke, as did I and the rest of the Arkers that came on the mission.

"Because wanted to meet the girl that made peace between you and Camp Jaha," Jerome said. "The girl that is responsible for taking down Mount Weather."

Clarke cleared her throat. "I didn't single-handedly take them down..."

I mean there was Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, the girl that Jasper liked, Wick..._me. _But in the end, Bellamy and Clarke were the ones that pulled that trigger that killed all the men, women and children of Mount Weather. Not that I wouldn't have done the same, but I was glad that I didn't have those demons following me all the time. But she could definitely take credit for being the one to make peace between the Grounders and us, because I wanted to kill every last one of them.

"We want you to come with us and talk to the Commander," he said. "We know that Lexa had a soft spot for you for whatever reason."

"I can't leave, I'm the only healer left in Tondc," Clarke objected.

"There's Jefferson," I spoke up. "He's a medic."

Jefferson was one of our own and I had just offered him up without asking him first. I wasn't sure how he felt about staying somewhere surrounded by Grounders. Plus there was Indra, who wasn't too fond of me (the sentiment was returned).

"I'll do it," Jefferson agreed. "Sanders can stay with me."

Sanders was the only member of the guard that had come with us, but also Jefferson's best friend. Where Jefferson went, Sanders was to be found nearby. I certainly didn't want to stay behind with Jefferson, not after just reuniting with Clarke and Bellamy. Who could say how long it would be before I saw them again if I did? Not to mention, I wanted to see how Octavia was doing with her bun in the oven. Glancing at Bellamy, I wondered if he knew about her. If not, I couldn't wait to see his face when he found out that his sister was pregnant, that would definitely be entertaining.

Clarke sighed. "Fine, I'll go," she said.

"Miss Griffith, you are about to make history."

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think about these strangers. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I got dragged on a family camping trip, where there's obviously no wifi :O. Anyways, it gave me plenty of time to perfect this chapter!**

* * *

**Octavia's POV**

Everyone was still recovering from the blizzard so no one noticed the group from Camp Jaha coming in until they were on the outskirts of Polis. Our radio had been damaged by water during the blizzard, so we hadn't had contact with Raven for almost a week. Last I heard, Bellamy had left for Tondc, so I was surprised to see him among the group of a dozen or so people, half of which I didn't recognize. Then again, I'd been locked up most of my life, so I didn't recognize a lot of people from the Ark.

I could see Lexa light up when she saw Clarke (we all knew that there was a little...tension between those two). People from Polis gathered around as they started walking into town. The Sky People were a mystery to them. Sure, there was some curiosity about me when I got here, but I had come here dressed like a Grounder and spoke some of their language, they weren't fascinated for very long.

By the time I heard the news, the crowd so thick so I had to shove my way through the crowd in order to reach my brother. We both spotted each other at the same time and I ran into his familiar arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked him.

"Boy, have we got a story for you," he said.

_Yeah, me too, _I thought to myself, still not picking up on whether or not he had heard the news from anyone else yet.

"Looks like it," I remarked, looking at the strange machines that looked somewhat like motorcycles that I'd seen from an old car magazine that one of the guards had given me to read while I was locked up.

"I've gotta go help unload some stuff," he said. "I'll be right back."

Clarke was, of course, right behind him. I wasn't sure what to do, since we hadn't left on the best terms the last time we saw each other. But she gave me a quick hug anyways.

"Congratulations," she whispered.

I jerked back to look at her face. "You know?" I asked. "Who told you?"

"Raven," she answered. "She couldn't keep it to herself anymore."

"So pretty much everyone but Bellamy knows," I sighed.

Clarke tried to conceal a laugh under her breath, but I caught it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just make sure that Raven and I are there when you tell him," she told me. "We both want to see his reaction."

Speaking of Raven, she was hidden behind Wick, both of who were talking to one of the Sky People that I didn't recognize. They were using complex words that didn't quite sound English to me. When she saw me heading towards her, she looked straight at my stomach to see if I had grown any, but you couldn't tell with all the layers I had on right now.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I still can't kick your ass," I told her.

"Hey at least I didn't tell your brother," she reminded me. "Now where's your baby-daddy?"

I honestly had no idea where Lincoln was. He had disappeared this morning with Kaya and I wasn't sure why they weren't back yet. It had been too early in the morning for me to ask too many questions. But now it was early afternoon and I was starting to worry.

"Shh," I hushed her, looking around for Bellamy. I didn't want him finding out by over-hearing us talking about it- that's the worst way to find something out. I looked around for anyone else I might recognize. "So Monty or Jasper didn't come?"

"No," she said, sounding almost as disappointed as I was. "I think those skinny guys can only take so much action in one year."

No one could blame them for wanting to pass on this trip. Besides, their knowledge and skills were more useful in a place with technology.

"I guess you just can't get enough," I remarked, glancing at her brace.

"Wick did good with this thing, I barely feel it anymore," she assured. "Guess I'm part bionic."

The crowd parted in two as Lexa made her way to meet Clarke and the rest of the group.

"You must have some pretty important news to come all the way here," Lexa stated. "Good or bad?"

"For once it's good news," Clarke replied. "But something you might want a few select people to hear first."

There _did _seem to be a pattern of bad news every time a party from one of our people were sent to the other. Missiles, forced evacuations, human sacrifice, etc. By now I guess we just expected bad news. But why could only a few people hear it if it was good news? Raven and I inched our way back towards Clarke to make sure we didn't get cut out of the meeting that was going to happen.

We followed Lexa into her council room, where her top guards and other leaders of the community were gathered, about twenty of them, plus the ten of my people.

While everyone was getting situated, Lexa eyed Bellamy and me. "You're Octavia's brother, right?"

He nodded. Anyone could sense that he was still uneasy and suspicious of Lexa...except Lexa.

"You excited to be an uncle?" She asked.

He didn't understand what she was saying at first. No one on the Ark was an uncle, so it wasn't a huge part of our vocab. An 'uncle' was just a good male friend of your parents on the Ark. I could see him processing the word in his mind as I braced myself.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned Lexa.

"Your sister's pregnant," Lexa announced.

Lexa wasn't yelling, but she speaks in a pitch that carries really well, so the whole room was silent and staring at me. Sure, my pregnancy wasn't a top secret, but it wasn't like we'd announced in the town square. I guess Lexa's only good about keeping secrets as long as they're her own.

"How?"

I'm sure he knew how a baby was made, it was the idea of his little baby sister making one was what he couldn't process. Through the corner of my eye I could see Raven and Clarke enjoying this a little more than they should be. Wick was even smirking a little. Bellamy's face went through the five stages of 'finding out your little sister is pregnant' in less than ten seconds.

"Bell?" I said.

He shook himself back into reality. "Where's Lincoln? I need to congratulate him...right after I kill him."

It was a contrasting statement really. The fact that we were having this family moment in front of like thirty people was slightly awkward.

"He should be back soon. You're not mad are you?"

"Are you kidding me? I thought that this would be happening at least five years from now...I couldn't be happier."

* * *

**So (most) of the gang is back together! What did you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**One of you guys said that it was too many storylines and I definitely agree that it was hard to keep track of everyone, so it's definitely going to be a lot more eventful with all of our people back together. **

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It was the day that Finn had dreamed of, the day that Grounders and our people would finally come together peacefully to talk about some sort of future. For two days, we'd been sitting in that council room while Lexa and Jerome did 90% of the talking. Finally after a couple days of suspicion and mistrust, Lexa and the Grounders other leaders finally started getting somewhere. The people from the Alliance was giving us a chance to fast forward our future by decades instead of just struggling to survive for the next decade before we really started to rebuild society. But he wasn't here to see it. You could feel the hole in the group, the gap that he had left behind. When every day was a fight to survive, only the living mattered but now that the fight was over, the dead was drifting back into our memories. The only comfort was that this is exactly what Finn would have wanted.

"What are you doing out here?"

Bellamy's voice shook me out of my reminiscing. We hadn't spoken much on our way over from Tondc. In fact, we hadn't really had a non-survival conversation since Finn had died. I was sitting out in the cold alone on a tree that I assumed had been blown over during the blizzard.

"Reflecting," I said with a dry laugh.

He gave a dry laugh. "That's Clarke's thing," he said. "What are you reflecting about?"

"Finn," I answered.

One name was all it took for all the humor to be sucked out of the situation.

"You don't have to feel guilty for being happy with Wick," he assured me. "Finn would have wanted that."

If only I had been more understanding about him and Clarke...he thought that I was dead or at least he was never going to see me again. Then he had found someone that made him happy. I was more worried about him finding happiness with someone else than him just being happy.

"That's not it," I said, shaking my head. "I just...miss him."

"I miss my mom, too," he told me. "You think it's gone and then it hits you all over again."

"I know, everyone has lost people, I don't have the right to mope around like this," I sighed.

He shrugged. "You're reflecting, not moping."

I had enough of feeling depressed, so I decided to focus on the opposite of death. "How do you feel about being an uncle?"

He blinked a few times. "It's...sinking in still," he admitted. "I guess I never thought of the possibility of Octavia getting pregnant when we were on the Ark, so it's kind of a shock. Definitely didn't think that it would be with the guy that I tortured once."

I was starting to wonder when the birth control for the men and women from the Ark was going to wear off. When our survival used to mean having the least amount of children as possible, it was a good method. Now our survival meant the opposite; having as many children as possible. It was going to be an interesting cultural change. On the Ark, it was almost considered admirable for women who refrained from having children. Now we needed the same people to start having kids.

"We also never thought that we would be friends with Grounders," I pointed out.

"Friend is a strong word," he said.

After killing Finn and then betraying us at Mount Weather, I guess frenemy was a better word. Someone who we needed to help us survive, but also who we didn't know if they were going to help us or kill us sometimes. Now that we didn't have Mount Weather as a common enemy...things were a little shifty at best.

"What do you think of Jerome?" I asked. "Does it sound too good to be true?"

"I mean you're the one that saw him and his crew fly up to Camp Jaha on a helicopter," he reasoned. "They obviously have the technology that they say they have. They're immune so there's no reason for them to use our bodies for cures. I think we've just had so much shit happen to us that we can't believe that this is possible."

He had a good point. We had been told that we were the last humans alive, but then there were Grounders here. Our kids in Mount Weather thought that they were safe, but they started to be killed off to cure other people. The Grounders had joined forces with us to take down Mount Weather, but they had made a deal behind our backs to get back their own people. The people on the Ark had been told they were fine, but then they had to kill 300 people to stay alive until things could be fixed. With out luck, this was just another lie. Up until now, I had been optimistic about Jerome and his crew, but now I was starting to have doubts.

"Now that Clarke's got another mission, she's seemed to perk up a lot more," I noticed.

Bellamy scratched his head. "Yeah, thank god, Clarke needed it."

As if on cue, Clarke ducked out of the building right when Bellamy said her name. It was hard not smirk at how Bellamy and Clarke make eye contact immediately and don't look away for a least a good ten seconds. Everyone seemed to know about the connection between these two...except for them.

"I haven't seen you this excited since we opened the dropship," Bellamy commented. "What's going on?"

"Who wants to go to Olympia with me?"

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm keeping the gang together still! Tell me what you guys think of them heading to civilization? **


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel so happy to have a different setting with this story. To be honest, this story was getting a little boring with everyone all spread out. Anyways, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Clarke's POV **

For the last three nights that we had been in Polis, I had avoided being alone with Lexa like the plague. Despite all my efforts, we somehow found ourselves alone in the council room.

The sickness that had been going around the city seemed to be slowing down with the help of the expertise of my mother, who was communicating on the radio they had brought with them (Octavia and Lincoln's had been soaked in the blizzard thanks to a leak in their room) and Jerome's crew, all of whom had some sort of medical training as part of the nature of their jobs. Two of Jerome's crew had been on the frontlines during a huge smallpox epidemic in one of their major cities as well as a cholera outbreak. The two that had dealt with these kind of situations before were staying behind for a while. Part of it was to help the sick, but mostly to start building a relationship and trust with the Grounders.

"How did Ton Dc hold up in the blizzard?" She asked.

I thought about Sabine, but I decided not to mention her. Lexa was the last person I wanted to talk to about losing someone you love.

"A lot of injuries, a couple deaths," I answered. "Could have been a lot worse."

"Bellamy?" She questioned, the rest of the question unsaid.

We were set to leave later today, but I wish we were leaving now so I didn't have to have this conversation. I could pretend that I had no idea what she was talking about, but we would both know that was bullshit.

"Is my best friend," I told her honestly.

The words felt strange coming out of my mouth, but it was true. I didn't know him nearly as well or as long as I had known Wells. We didn't get along like Finn and I had. As much as we argued in the beginning, there had always been an underlying respect for each other that led to reluctant tolerance. Once Bellamy stopped letting the power get to his head and we both realized that we had the same goal, things finally changed. But most of all, we shared the burden of the three-hundred deaths. That wasn't something that either one of us was ever going to completely recover from. With Bellamy here at least we could face our demons together.

"He looks at you the same way my father looked at my mother," she observed. "Hope and fear and inspiration all in one look. It's not something I see too often."

Hearing Lexa talk about her parents was strange. She was the Commander of the entire Grounder army, so thinking about her being a kid once was a foreign concept to me. It was also uncommon for her to talk about things like this. Why was I talking about this with Lexa, of all people?

"I should really get going," I told her. "We want to get back to Camp Jaha before nightfall."

Before I could duck out the door, Lexa grabbed my hand and pressed something into it. It was something metallic and jabbed into my palm.

"What is this?" I asked.

It was a metal feather, rusted but you could still clearly make out the shape and detail.

"When we reach adulthood in our culture, our parents or another parent figure will give us a talisman that represent our personalities," she explained. "Her parents always knew what they were going to give her. Costia was a free spirit. She never let anyone or anything hold her back, just like you. Which is why I want her talisman to be yours."

I shook my head in objection. "I can't take this."

"Use it to remember me," she said. "We might not see each other again."

I tucked it into my pocket and pulled out the two-headed deer that Finn had made me. It was time for both of us to let go of the dead. After handing it to her, I squeezed her hand. She gave me a questioning look when she saw what it was.

"The first animal Finn and I saw on Earth was a two-headed deer," I explained. "He made it for me."

We both cringed slightly at the mention of Finn. His blood had been on our hands (although mine more indirectly).

"You must have hated me," she said.

I took my hand back. "You weren't my favorite person at first," I admitted. "He had a choice not to kill those people. Your people wanted justice and I certainly don't have any moral high ground when it comes to that."

The Finn that I had stabbed in the heart was not the same Finn that I had fallen in love with. All the horror and stress and bloodshed had made something in him snap. No longer was he the one that would do anything for peace between the two groups, he was someone that would slaughter dozens of innocent people. That wasn't the Finn that I knew and loved. I had a choice not to kill those innocent people in Mount Weather, but that had been a matter of life and death for my people. There was no way that I could justify what he had done.

"Sometimes the right thing to do isn't the right choice for your people," she said.

She was talking about her own betrayal. Her own people were more important that keeping an agreement between us that would lead to a possibly meaningless battle. And I couldn't say that I wouldn't have made the same choice had I been in her place. But...that didn't make the betrayal hurt any less.

"I know," I assured her. "Putting my people above myself meant sacrificing my soul."

"That day I made a mistake in not having faith in our plan," she said. "I betrayed your trust and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you."

I didn't say it out loud, but I wasn't sure she ever could. But having the Grounder Commander feel like she owed you something could always come in handy.

"Just make sure that everyone knows not to attack Camp Jaha," I said.

"You have my word," she said.

Where had I heard that before?

Light was starting to pour into the room, telling me that it was time to go. I gave her a tight smile that was closer to a grimace.

"Good luck," she told me.

"I'll need it."

She stayed inside, luckily for me. I didn't want to deal with the looks from Raven and Octavia that I always got whenever I was near Lexa.

Everyone but Octavia and Lincoln were already to go. Had they decided not to go? I hoped that they would still go, it would feel so empty without them. The snowmobiles (Wick had finally remembered the actual names for the machines) were all packed and ready to go. All we had to do was hop on and head out. The hope to get back to Camp Jaha by nightfall was a longshot and we all knew it, but all of us could sense that we were overstaying our welcome in Polis. Sure I had killed their greatest enemy, but I was also the girl that had incinerated 300 Grounder soldiers and some of them weren't too happy about that.

"Where's Octavia and Lincoln?" I asked Bellamy.

"That's a good question," Bellamy said. "I guess Lincoln got some cold feet about going to Olympia."

Lincoln and Octavia finally came marching towards the group with grim looks on their faces. Everyone knew wherever Octavia went, Lincoln would follow, but there might be some dragging along the way. Octavia had every reason (except leaving Lincoln) to come with us; delivering the baby would be safer, her brother was coming with us, and both Lincoln and Octavia would have a fresh start with no stigmas attached to them by their own people.

"You're going?" Bellamy said, more of a matter-of-fact statement than a question.

Octavia nodded. I knew she was always going to go. Being away from her brother was killing her on the inside. Lincoln was always going to come as well...he just didn't know it at the time. Octavia was holding the hand of the little girl they had taken in after her parents were killed in the storm. It was almost like a glimpse into the future.

"Let's go," Jerome said. "We're burning daylight."

He was silent, as if we were supposed to laugh or something.

"Right, you guys aren't familiar with John Wayne movies," he reminded himself. "Just wait til we get back to Olympia, you'll get a whole education on John Wayne."

I assumed that John Wayne was a cowboy of some kind, Jerome was kind of obsessed with them. Something about 'the good ol' days before mankind started destroying the earth.'

I climbed onto the snowmobile that Bellamy and I were sharing. After driving the vehicle, it was clear that I was a much better and safer driver than Bellamy, who had actually managed to flip it over a couple times. Octavia and Raven were glancing back and forth at each other and me when Bellamy climbed on behind me. I shot them both the death glare as I shifted forward a little to avoid being too close for comfort.

"Ready to change the world?" Bellamy asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I think you're exaggerating slightly," I said.

All humor was gone from his voice when he told me, "If anyone can do it, it's you."

* * *

**Oh God, was that too sappy? I'm trying to be all deep and have moral dilemmas just like the show, but I feel like it just translates to a bunch of teen angst, which a touch of angst is always good, but I don't want to drown in angst. What'd you guys think? **


End file.
